Reinforced Magic: Omake Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: Welcome to "Reinforced Magic:Omake Edition", a story is full of omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Reinforced Magic" (a Harry Potter x Magical Lyrical Nanoha story by Lupine Horror). Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will the opposite. All this stories belong to different people and come from 139203/112643739/1/Reinforced-Magic-Omakes
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Reinforced Magic : ****Omake Edition" **

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Reinforced Magic" and its sequels

is a Harry Potter X Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/112643739/1/Reinforced-Magic-Omakes#112647383

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Reinforced Magic".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn

**Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

First year wasn't so bad Isis made lewd comments and suggestions but otherwise was completely normal.

Second year Isis had moved on to completely and utterly lewd comments and suggestions and had become physically affectionate in a way that is completely inappropriate for a woman to be towards a twelve year old.

Third year Harry had gotten used to Isis's comments, suggestions, and actions and simply didn't let them affect him… too much. That however didn't stop Isis from increasing the amount of times she became physically affectionate and the lewdness of her comments and suggestions.

Fourth year Harry caved and began to have sex with Isis, it was just everything: the stress of the tournament, puberty, Isis's affections and comments, just everything. Isis didn't change much apart from the fact that after getting a taste of sex she became near insatiable sexually and that reflected in her comments and physical affections which grew to include more sexually oriented touches.

From that point on Harry and Isis were… well… they weren't a couple that right was reserved for the union between Harry and Reinforce however they were lovers at the very least if not more than such.

* * *

{Figured it was time for a Reinforced Magic omake and omake thread - HPD}

(P.S. you know this actually believe able and could actually happen - roughstar333)


	3. Excerpts from CoaHU 1

**Excerpts from the Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

"Would you look at me more if I'd been a Thestral and not a Unicorn?" Isis pouted. Harry shook his head gave her a small smile then gave her a hug which sent a pleasant tingle throughout her body.

A minute or so later in the carriage Isis draped herself over Harry placing her breasts atop his head as she leaned into him she carried on as such for a minute or so before she decided to clamber into his lap, in the end it ended up with Isis sitting backwards in the seat on her knees with Harry in her lap with his head securely entombed in the valley of her breasts.

…

"So… Books?" Harry asked completely ignoring the way Isis was cuddling him from behind. Having spent enough time in the Hospital Wing last year, with Isis and Loki with him, they'd managed to get Pomfrey used to her perverted ways, enough to let her ignore the unicorn aside from a slight twitch of the eye at least.

"You'll need the_ Healer's Manual for General Health_…" Isis's hand drifted down Harry's back "_Counter-Curses, Anti-Jinxes, and Hex-Proof Spells_, and _Diagnosing the Dead_." Isis struck her hand grabbing a handful of Harry's ass causing Harry to let out an alarmed squeak. Pomfrey gave the Harry an odd look before continuing "That last one has a weird title, I know, and the author was somewhat insane, but it is a very good book. You can borrow some of the copies I have in my office until you can owl order your own." Pomfrey informed him.

…

It was the morning after the first defense lesson when Harry woke up to being embraced in the front by Reinforce however Isis's embrace was quite a bit more adult with one hand snaked under his body to rest on his chest and the other snake over him that rested in his sleep pants resting over the crotch of his underwear. Harry squirmed a bit uncomfortable only for Isis to react by dragging him towards her crushing his head against her breasts. This movement caused Reinforce to react as well dragging herself closer to Harry enclosing his face within her breasts and one hand of hers drifted down almost absently and grabbed his ass. Harry could still breathe… barely and in the end he decided to go back to sleep it's not like he could get out of the combined vicegrips of Isis and Reinforce without assistance, if he could get out at all without them waking up and releasing him.

* * *

{Just an idea taking some of the more innocent times Lupine describes Isis's actions and turning them into acts worthy of the perverted unicorn and Making up one or two of my own as well. Will be continued as Reinforced magic series is updated - HPD}

(P.S. . . . got to say man, I don't know if you are a genius or a person with a perverted mind. Also sorry if this is late but "Horny Unicorn" ? man that is a pun I will try not to think too much because I am laughing everytime I think about it lol - roughstar333)


	4. Excerpts from CoaHU 2

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 2 **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

It was a few days since the morning in which Harry woke up with Isis's hand down his pants and Reinforce grabbing his had gone down to breakfast alone while Loki, Reinforce, and Isis stayed in the Ravenclaw Head Boy room to have a discussion.

"Isis we weren't going to say anything but you have really been… shall we say physically affectionate with Harry lately… I suppose what we're asking is why?" Reinforce and Loki stated trading off when the other paused.

"It's all a part of my plan" Isis stated before getting an odd look on her face the continuing "I'll keep on with my touches and keep winding him up sexually and keep going and going until he takes me and..." She stated before crying out "Ahhahhhnnnnn" as she wiggled her body while her feet stayed still, a massive blush on her face.

…

Harry had passed by Isis who was sitting only for her to grab him and pull him into her lap.

His head resting against her breasts Harry asked "Why do you do this Isis? Why are you so affectionate?"

Isis pulled him closer before whispering to him "Because I want you to need me like I need you."

…

Isis had been having Reinforce be a target for her affections for a week or so it seemed if Isis wasn't molesting Harry she was molesting Reinforce. Eventually Reinforce cornered her and asked why.

"I see the way the wind blows Rein, Harry is absolutely in love with you and I need him and to have him either I have to redirect his attentions to me which is unlikely to happen or to become both your and Harry's lover…" Isis stated before she pushed Reinforce against a nearby wall before leaning in and licking her ear before giving it a soft nibble then whispering "and between just having Harry or having Harry and you, I'll pick the both of you, after all three is more fun than two." She gave Reinforce's ear another lick, pulled away, then began walking away from the stunned woman.

* * *

{A few scenarios that I thought up, decided to go on and write them up as I wanted to provide an insight into Isis's actions and future actions - HPD}

(P.S. like the music group "Lonely Island " once alluded "3 way is the golden rule" lol -roughstar333)


	5. Excerpts from CoaHU 3

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 3 **by Hollow Phantom Drewits

Isis was relaxing in bed nude, Loki was out for the night doing one thing or another ,and Harry and Reinforce were due to come back soon, she didn't care they had seen her nude before… hadn't they?

Harry and Reinforce walked in and their eyes came to rest upon Isis's nude form before becoming clouded with lust.

It seemed in an instant they had undressed before walking to the bed and crawling up towards her.

A kiss with on,e then a kiss with the other , as Harry and Reinforce's hand traced nonsensical patterns on Isis's body leaving the touched skin burning with an inner heat.

Their tongues, their mouths on her neck, her face, her ears, burning hot, the touches burning with lust.

The hands began groping, pulling ,and tweaking her chest.

She saw a glimpse of Harry, his body in between her legs through half lidded eyes, a pushing sensation then…

* * *

Isis jerked awake she was lying in bed with Harry and Reinforce.

Harry , however , was not the strapping young male he had been in the dream.

He was twelve, not fourteen, or fifteen as he had been in…

Oh she then realized it was a dream but however it had been a good one, a very good one she concluded.

She smiled one day she thought one day, then snuggled up closer to the sleeping Harry.

* * *

{Just thought I'd write one more piece for the day. The foreplay/pre-sex scene was supposed to be quick dirty and undescriptive. I mean Isis though probably has book knowledge on sex and "street" knowledge on sex it's unlikely that she has personal experience, and even if she did it was experience as a unicorn and not as a humanoid being. So she would barely know what goes on during sexual interaction between humanoids much less how it feels, I mean the most sexual interaction she could have as a humanoid is masturbation and even then there's been like 5 scenes max in both Reinforced magic and Reinforced chamber where Isis is away from Harry, Loki, and Reinforce. - HPD}

(P.S. gotta say Hollow you can write good foreplay scenes, very good ones - roughstar333)


	6. What is Isis Planning

What is Isis Planning? by Lupine Horror

No matter how hard he tried, Harry never seemed able to keep Isis away from that book, _Potions for the Perverted_.

Oh, he kept a _very_ close eye on her, making sure that she never actually brewed any of the potions in there, and he also made sure that no ingredients went mysteriously missing either.

Isis didn't seem to mind any of this, for one reason or another, it kept Harry's attention on her, which she made judicious use of.

Isis' clothing, already scanty by muggle standards, - and lets not go there in terms of witch standards. They were leery of a female even showing a little cleavage or leg, never mind the... display that Isis had - became even more, well, brief.

It got to the point that racy underwear would probably cover more of Isis' body than the very small garments that she kept wearing, though were she was getting these clothes from was a mystery.

If that wasn't bad enough, Reinforce's clothes had also begun to disappear as well, forcing the much more reserved female to wear the same things Isis usually did if she ever wanted to be out, which she did.

Reinforce liked the freedom she had now, being able to walk around every now and then. They had even discussed bringing her in as another one of Harry's 'unusual' familiars, but they were a little hesitant about that.

Bringing a book, something that was supposed to be totally inanimate, to life as a woman was very different to giving a raven or unicorn a human form.

Aside from that, Reinforce was a lot more special than a familiar was, and they were wary about letting on just how special she was. Goodness knows what wizards would do if they knew an ancient being from a fallen interplanetary civilisation was within reach.

It was as Harry was laid in bed, Reinforce on one side and Isis on the other, that Harry really began to wonder if Isis wasn't purposefully using that potions book to distract him while she enacted her fiendish plan.

While he was making sure she wasn't brewing a potion to lower inhibitions, 'enhance' certain aspects of a human or human-like body, increase libido, or a number of different things, he hadn't much protested her increasing nudeness.

Now, laid on the bed between these two beauties, however, he wasn't sure whether he really should be complaining or not!

* * *

(P.S. paranoia much Harry ? - roughstar333)


	7. Why Isis is so Perverted

Why Isis is so Perverted by SolemnLoner

* * *

"You know, it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise that a unicorn would be so much of a sexual creature," Septima commented to her colleague as they fondly watched the antics of Harry and his familiars.

"Hm? What brought this train of thought to mind?"

Bathsheda smiled at the Arithmancy professor, amused by the many theories her brain kept creating.

"Well, horses are generally associated with fertility, yes? And the leading cause of death by unicorn is the result of impalement?" Professor Vector mused to her friend.

"Hm, so they are," the runes professor agreed noncommittally.

"So, is it really any wonder that a unicorn would enjoy an act that involves impalement, though usually less violent, and that a pure creature would have any inhibitions or restrictions with its affections?"

Septima concluded her musings with a decisive nod, and Beth could only smile fondly at her friend.

"No, I suppose that it isn't any wonder," Bathsheda agreed as Iris attempted – and failed – to strip Harry yet again.

* * *

{Made in response to Hollow Phantom Drewit's complaints, and while reading of why a unicorn would be so lewd as her,which led to a small discussion between Professors Vector and Babbling. - SolemnLoner}

(P.S. interesting reasons I must say , interesting reasons - roughstar333)


	8. Having  a Ride with Isis

Having a Ride with Isis by rusty32536

{This takes part of Harry's thoughts, remember he is only twelve and fairly sheltered when it comes to some things.}

Harry was confused; he had just got done with riding Isis but instead of making a lewd comment like he thought she would.

Isis simply offered Rein a ride, that left him where he was right now watching Rein ride the unicorn.

For some reason, Rein seemed to be terrified, at least that was the only reason he could think of her slowly tightening grip on Isis mane.

He would have to talk to her later, because of the way she liked to fly, she should not this scared of unicorn back riding, even if it was a bareback Isis was not even going all fast more of a steady rocking gait.

* * *

20 min time skip

* * *

At least it seemed the ride was over now, though he thought as he walked over to help Rein who seemed to be having trouble walking.

Why was Isis complaining about her back being wet and sticky?

* * *

(P.S. OH snap, this omake has so many innuendos , that I dare you the reviewers to count them! - roughstar333)


	9. Excerpts from CoaHU 4

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 4** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

"Hmm Harry?"

"Yes Isis?"

"Did you know that the most common human death caused by unicorns is death by impalement?"

"No, but it makes sense. Any reason for this information?"

"I think there should be some turn around don't you? So why don't we go up to bed and you can impale me till I have a few little deaths." Isis said a lewd smirk on her face

"Huh?... Oh?…Oh!" Harry vocalized blushing a vibrant red

"Sounds like you like that idea." Isis smirked as she grabbed Harry and pulled him into her chest as she sat back down in her chair

"Reinforce! Help!" Harry cried out

"Don't worry if she tries to drag you to bed I'll stop her." Reinforce said barely paying attention as she read a book

"Reinforce, if you like you, could join us, after all I'm sure Harry is man enough for the both of us." Isis said, a smile that belonged on a succubus adorning her face

Reinforce blushed and buried her nose farther in her book

A while passed with Harry still vainly fighting Isis to get away from her groping hands and her smothering breasts.

"Mouuuu, Reinforce, why won't you make out with Harry already? We'd already be in bed and into the first round if I was free to further seduce Harry by tasting every part of his mouth and him tasting mine. Hmm but maybe…" Isis complained before gaining a look that would make a man's heart stop and his dick throb.

Isis readjusted herself in her chair as she turned the object of her affections around so her breasts were pressing into his back, then she leaned forward and licked Harry's ear before she blew a cold breath on it.

Harry's slight struggling ceased as his face went pure red and his body went stiff before going limp.

"Ooh so you like it do you?" A pause as she gave his ear a long slow lick before another cold breath was blown upon the dampened skin. "Well I'll just have to give you what you want then."

* * *

…

* * *

Harry lay still boneless and limp where Isis had put him when she realized that she had overloaded him about fifteen minutes before she had stopped.

His young body was still incapable of cumming so whenever Isis drove him to orgasm his body would seize and spasm as he reached his peak only for there to be no release, no relief as she simply drove him back up to that peak again and again.

His ears could hear but his mind not comprehend the sounds of Reinforce telling Isis not to drive him to pleasure overload again for a while if ever again.

* * *

…

* * *

Harry woke up half sitting and half laying on the couch as he blinked a few times he wondered where Isis and Reinforce were as they were just in here.

The last thing he remembered was when Isis had flipped him over and then… He shivered as he remembered that thrill of unfamiliar feelings, those horrible wonderful feelings that were mixed with pleasure when Isis had licked then blown on his ear.

But back on topic the last thing he remembered was… was… well Isis had begun licking, sucking and nibbling on his ear and then… then… he couldn't remember. Isis walked down and saw Harry awake.

"Oh you're up then good"

"Isis what happened? All I remember is…" He blushed ruby red "You… err… and my ear…and…" He stammered the last part out his blush near glowing on his face.

As he was speaking Isis had come and sat down next to him. Isis leaned in close so her words blew across Harry's ear causing him to shiver and his blush to grow even brighter.

"You liked it that much huh? Anytime you want a repeat I'm here and I'd be all too happy to give you some service." The tone of that word and the light breath that Isis blew across Harry's ear after it made his body seize up and his blush reach near critical levels.

* * *

{This omake takes place at an unspecified time in an unspecified place in the RM universe though with the age limitation of being young enough to be physically incapable of releasing cum during orgasm it'd be second or third year(probably set around 2nd year). And yes Harry remembers nothing of his little adventure in sexual pleasure overload and probably won't unless a later omake plot would be made more interesting with the remembrance, in fact this omake probably won't be referenced at all in any later omake (of mine)- HPD}

(P.S. where the hell you get your inspiration , Hollow ? This feels too damn squicky and sexual - roughstar333)


	10. After A Ride with Isis

After A Ride with Isis by rusty32536

{This takes part of Harry's thoughts, remember he is only twelve and fairly sheltered when it comes to some things.- rusty32536}

Harry was confused; he was sitting in the hospital wing and he was not the patient for once.

It all started after Rein got done riding Isis, her legs were shaking, and she was red faced and sweating.

Harry was a little worried for her wondering what about the ride had scared his friend so bad.

He turned around to Isis who for some reason was actually blushing as she licked her fingers.

"Hey Isis," Harry called out!

The unicorn turned around with her finger still in her mouth, "Sorry I didn't know Rein would act like this, maybe next time we will ride you together so she will like it more and we could have more fun."

Suddenly there was a lack of weight in his arms, Rein was back in his mind and had a mental "DO NOT DISTURB" sign put up.

He heard a thud sound and turned around to find Isis passed out with blood flowing out her nose and a weird smile on her face.

He looked around for Loki who seemed to have vanished as soon as he started talking.

With no sign of him even when he called he had to levitate the unicorn up to Pomfrey to see what was the matter with her.

After explaining what happened from Rein's ride to Isis passing out, though he had to replace Rein with Loki in his story, the now flushed faced nurse pushed him out of the room and went to check Isis.

So here he was just sitting here bored waiting Rein would not talk to him and all he could feel from her was embarrassment.

Girls, he decided whether they were human, unicorn, or book were weird .

* * *

(P.S. oh poor naive Harry - roughstar333)


	11. Excerpts from CoaHU 45

**Excerpts from Chronicles of a Horny Unicorn 4 1/2** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

As Isis molested Harry for the three-millionth time, Loki let out a sigh.

"Isis, you truly are one horny unicorn aren't you?"

Suddenly everyone stopped, Reinforce had looked up from her book, Isis had stopped the molestation of her master mid-grope, and Harry had paused his futile struggles.

They all looked at Loki with utter dead-pan faces, one could almost see the anime style sweat-drops on their foreheads.

They spoke in unison, "Loki that was the absolute worst thing ever."

"What?" Loki asked stunned "All I said was that she is a horny… Ohhh! Yeah that is terrible, I'll shut up now."

* * *

{This is basically what I went through when naming this omake series, only for me it was "Hmmm there's something wrong about this name… oh wait [Insert demented cackle] oh god that's horrible… I LOVE IT! - HPD}

(P.S. Yeah that was my reaction on the name as well, anyway Hollow good job on writing this-roughstar333)


	12. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Like Mother, Like Daughter by NHunter**

After all of the troubles that had been plaguing his life this last school year, Harry was really glad when the summer holidays finally began.

And, just like he did it the previous year, as soon as he was done with whatever business he still needed to oversee in the Great Britain, he – along with Reinforce, Isis and Loki – teleported all the way across the globe to the Uminari city in Japan, which despite the time that had passed since his last visit here, looked pretty much the same.

And after exploring the city and just having fun in the morning, the four of them headed to Midori-ya cafe for some lunch.

Without the local trio of TSAB-hired Magical Girls hanging out there, the cafe was actually surprisingly quiet. Which, actually suited Harry and his companions just fine.

With all the difficulties they had faced this last school year, the young Potter just had no time to improve much upon Reinforce's disguising bracelets...

Apparently, he shouldn't have spoken – or, as the case might be, even thought – of the devil. Be it a coincidence or not, just as they were finishing their meal, the Yagami family entered the cafe. The Wolkenritter looked exactly the same as they were the last year.

Signum, while giving her past mistress a curt nod for a 'hello', apparently, still remembered that 'Rein's' masquerade should be preserved. Unfortunately, no one had mentioned that to the newest addition to the Yagami family...

Almost as soon as Hayate herself entered the cafe, a fairy-like silver-haired blue-eyed girl appeared out of her Belkan-cross pendant.

She stared at disguised Reinforce for a few moments, before launched herself at her.

"Mommy!.." The miniature girl cried out happily as she did her best to glomp her much-bigger prototype. All while feeling her up along the way.

It looked like she – Reinforce Zwei, as Harry would learn later – had inherited not only the original Reinforce's looks, but also her other mother's, Hayate's, love for fondling the other girls' breasts...

* * *

{_**AN**_: _If I remember correctly, Reinforce Zwei was born about two years after the Book of Darkness incident, which would be around the later half of Harry's second year at Hogwarts in "__**Reinforced Magic**__". Thus, during the summer, it would be already possible for the two Reins to meet_. - NHunter}

(P.S. at last an omake that is not about Isis! - roughstar333)


	13. Thou Shalt be Lovers

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Thou shalt be lovers then by NHunter**

Reinforce's eye twitched. Again. No, don't get her wrong, she loved both Hayate and Harry dearly.

But she was far from happy about being in the center of their tug of war. The fact that the Wolkenritter, Harry's own knights and even her adorable might-be-daughter found the whole thing to be heartwarming or cute didn't help her any.

Deciding that it was about the time to put an end to this, the silver-haired red-eyed beauty applied her considerable physical strength to pull both not-yet teens off their feet. And then she took a step back so that they will hit each other...

But as she wasn't _that_ cruel, Reinforce did her best to ensure that neither of her masters would be hurt by this. Just reminded that she was her own person and not some object they could fight over.

Too bad, she forgot to take into account that Harry and Hayate were of about the same height. Thus, being pulled into each other resulted in them ending in an awkward kiss.

"Mhm... This works too..." Reinforce observed, cocking her head to the side.

This caused Shamal, Isis and even Zwei to giggle, much to the embarrassment of their masters. Though, the blush on Hayate's face said that she didn't necessary dislike being kissed by a boy...

* * *

{_**AN**_: _Might be seen as the continuation of the previous omake_. - NHunter}

(P.S. THE ONE TRUE THREESOME HAS BEEN CREATED! - roughstar333)


	14. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Revenge is a dish best served cold**

Their much-deserved vacation on Earth had been quite eventful already, even if it had just begun.

The reason?

Nanoha introduced Vivio to her family. But since the mistress of befriending people through the awesome power of **Starlight Breaker** forgot to explicitly state that the girl was her _adopted_ daughter...

Well, the reaction of her parents was not unexpected as the age difference between the two them was only thirteen years.

Anyway, once the introductions were over, everyone settled for some celebrations in Midori-ya. Even Nanoha's friends from her school days, Alicia and Suzuka, had been invited for the reunion feast by Momoko, Nanoha's mother.

Said feast lasted for hours, eventually ending only when the night had already settled over the Uminary city. Nevertheless, not everyone was ready to go to bed yet...

"Hey, Hayate-chan?" Harry said as he walked up to his commander and ...lover.

"Mind helping me with something?"

The Riot Force 6 leader raised her eyebrow. Reinforce, who was hanging out around her, too was curious about what her master had in mind.

"Mhm?" The Queen of the Night Sky 'asked'.

To give his reply, the green-eyed mage leaned close to her and whispered something into her ear.

"My-my, that's quite devilish of you, Harry-kun." She said.

"Let's do it!" Apparently alcohol was a good way to turn her into a prankster.

"Will you be coming with us, Reinforce?"

At the silver-haired beauty's nod, Hayate cast a **Dimensional Transfer** spell, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

**/ *** \**

* * *

Nothing in the quiet neighborhood of #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging forebode the events that would soon happen here.

Thus, like had done it ever since he started living on his own four year ago, Dudley visited his parents on his birthday. Their little family celebration was in the full swing, when someone rang the door bell.

Being the closest one, Dudley opened the door and was momentary stunned by the sight of a two extremely-beautiful exotic women in brown military uniforms – decisively not of British Armed Forces – as the ones to disturb his birthday celebration. Hell, he was so captivated by them that he didn't even notice the third member of their group...

Then again, why would a man as him would even look at another guy?

"Mr. Dudley Dursley, I presume?" The blue-eyed brunette of Asian descent asked. Upon receiving a dumb node from the youngest member of the Dursley family, she continued.

"May I have a few words with your parents?"

"Ah... Well... That is..." Apparently, Dudley's mind was still wandering in the realm of his fantasies...

"Yes, of course, come in." He finally said, snapping back to reality, before shouting into the living room.

"Mum, dad, we have some guests." He then guided the trio into the living room, inviting them to sit down onto the sofa, and then went to stand next Vernon, who was occupying one of the armchairs.

As Harry quietly observed the house he had not stepped in for almost eight years, he noticed that the only things that seemed to have changed were the TV and Dudley himself. And while the former got quite slimmer, the same couldn't be said about the latter.'Big D' grew up to be really big...

"Sorry for arriving at such a bad time and without a prior invitation." Hayate said as she and her companions took the seats.

"Anyway, I'm the commander in chief of Ground Forces special unit 'Riot Force 6', Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami." She introduced herself, causing a spark of awe in all three Dursleys. After all, how many could claim to be of such a high rank when they were still only about twenty years old?

"Am I right to assume that you are the family that had cared for one Mr. Harry Potter during his childhood?"

"Yes, we did." Vernon said, not even realizing that Harry himself was siting right in front of him. Magic was awesome! "We did our best to make him into a good, proper man, even though I'm not sure I can say that were completely successful..." The patriarch of the Dursley family said, trailing off.

"Don't sell your efforts short." Hayate replied, while subtly placing her hand over her (male) lover's hand.

"Mr. Potter is a fine man. One of the best ones I've had pleasure to work with."

"Really?" Vernon asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes." The Queen of the Night Sky confirmed. Now... Now it was time to drop the proverbial bomb onto the heads of the unsuspecting fools. "Mr. Potter is an incredible _**mage**_, strong and reliable. We all _love_ him dearly."

"Indeed." Reinforce confirmed as she pulled Harry into a light hug, simultaneously dispelling the illusion he had covering his face. And even though the Dursleys were already sufficiently shocked into resembling statues, Reinforce Zwei decided to add her two cents as well.

"Yep, Harry-kun is awesome!" the fairy-like girl said in a sing-song voice as she appeared out of Hayate's Belkan-cross pendant and proceeded to rub herself affectionately against the said young man's cheek.

* * *

The foursome would still be sharing the giggles over this event even many days later. Revenge, indeed, was a dish best served cold.

* * *

_**{AN**_: _The one true threesome some eight years later... Also, I'm too lazy to look up when the battle inboard of "the Saint's Cradle" had happened, so I will use the middle of June on Earth for the omake's plot's sake_. - NHunter}

(P.S. Wait with Zwei there shouldn't the pairing be called the Reinforced Family? - roughstar333)


	15. Reminiscing

Reminiscing by Lupine Horror

Shamal was a little suspicious of Signum.

The Knight of Fire may believe that no one had noticed how she'd been acting over the last couple of months, but that wasn't true.

While before she hadn't been some sort of machine, only capable of accomplishing a task with no emotion, she had not been particularly expressive either.

She had sometimes had a small smile on her face while watching their master, or a proud glint in her eye as she saw her sparring partners, primarily Fate Harloawn, get stronger, but she had not had that sparkle of mischief either, or the tilt to her lips that turned her smile into something a little more beautiful.

Of course, Shamal had also had Klarwind keeping a sneaky eye on the messages Signum sent and received, and a large number of them were to and from their newest acquaintance, Harry.

It was... well, she _might_ have said cute, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was a little kid, not even a teenager yet, and Signum had the body and mind of an adult woman, which kind of made things a little creepy, but hey, who was she to judge?

Of course, Shamal might just be projecting her own musings onto the relationship the two had, they may simply have developed a close friendship, not a forbidden romance like in one of those novels she'd read the other week - and damn Hayate for getting them!

It was her little master's fault she was getting these thoughts in her head, that little pervert was putting them there - but she still kept seeing _something_ more than that between them.

The time she had found Signum laying on her bed, a video chat with Harry open in the air above her, and she was freely smiling and laughing, hadn't helped her impression much.

Still, she was very thankful that Harry had come along.

Signum had really loosened up since he'd first arrived in Uminari City, and she wasn't the only one who had benefited from him being around.

While he would vehemently deny it, Zafira had been better since he'd turned up as well.

Spending nearly all of his time as a family pet probably wasn't the best thing for Zafira, but that was his 'role' in the Yagami family at present.

Harry's miniature prank war, as one-sided as it was being, had given Zafira something new to focus on, and an outlet for him, as Shamal was fully aware that the Guardian Beast was planning a revenge prank against Harry when the boy turned up for Christmas.

Shamal sighed.

Maybe she was thinking too deeply about it, or maybe her bet was right on the money. Either way, she was glad she had met one Harry James Potter.

* * *

(P.S. well lupine, this looks like it could actually be part of the canon, but in the end this is an omake right? - roughstar333)


	16. I will judge you

**Reinforced Magic omake :: I will judge you by NHunter**

It has been nearly two years since that memorable Reinforce-induced incident.

Over time, the two masters of the Book of the Night Sky had grown quite very close.

While neither them, nor either of the two Reins would confirm it, the rumors were, they actually began 'sleeping' together in the ways that didn't involve much of the actual sleeping...

Anyhow, right now it was the summertime and the groups was back to the non-administered world 97 – I mean, Earth – for their two weeks of vacation. And while Uminari City was a nice place, this time they decided to spend half of their hard-earned vacation somewhere with more tropical beaches instead.

Right now, it was their last night at the resort.

Tomorrow afternoon, they will be heading back to Uminari City. Which was why they were having a plentiful and loud feast...

In fact, it got so loud at some point that no one had really noticed that both Nanoha and Fate disappeared to somewhere, until the said girls returned and called for everyone's attention.

They were standing close, really close, to each other, blushing but apprehensive.

Once they had undivided attention of everyone present, they spoke:

"Guys... Well..." Nanoha began, while not-so-subtly moving to hold her friend's hand in a decisively romantic way, causing the said blonde to blush a deeper shade of red.

"You see... Fate-chan and I have decided that we should... That... Well,... We're together." The 'white devil' finally managed to say.

"I hope you won't judge us."

Everyone began shaking their heads and assuring the newly-declared couple that it was okay. ...Then, a lone 'yes' sounded among the chorus of 'no's.

"I will judge you." Isis said.

Before anyone could even begin sending a glare her way, she continued. "I'll give you nine out of ten for style and-..." She was cut short by Loki punching her out cold.

"Please excuse us for this horny mare." The raven familiar said apologetically.

His eyes betrayed the fact that he found the joke lame, his familiar tried to make to be at least somewhat funny.

* * *

_**{AN**_: _A continuation to "Thou shalt be lovers then" omake_.

_Also, not to be trying to rewrite canon or anything, but... Nanoha and Fate regularly sleep in the same bed; are getting lost in their own little world while bathing to the point where other characters need to splash them with cold water to snap them out of it; and neither of them show romantic interest in males... Oh, and starting with StrikerS they raise (adopted) daughter together... Can you honestly say that they really are 'just friends'_? - NHunter}

(P.S. Well I think the creators didn't try make it a lesbian relationship, but it looked like it was the only destination isn't it - roughstar333)


	17. Mock Battle

Mock Battle by Lupine Horror

When Nanoha recovered, and had found out that Harry had been keeping secrets from them, she didn't mind too much.

No, the smile she sent his way was completely friendly, sincere, and not at all of the sweet-yet-scary variety.

Naturally, as a skilled mage herself, she would want to test herself against skilled and strong opponents, so when she suggested a 'friendly' spar, there was no ulterior motive behind it.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Of course, the 'spar' ending up being more of a mock combat session between two teams.

On one side of the 'training' session was Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, a combination that would make most people piss themselves in fear.

Hayate was, after all, a walking weapon of magical mass destruction, though she needed assistance aiming her spells due to her atrocious control.

With Fate, who fought with blistering speed, and amazing precision, and Nanoha, who had already garnered a reputation as a badass despite her age, there were few who would actually go through with a fight with them, and not surrender on the spot.

On the other team were Harry, Loki, and Isis.

Nobody really knew what to think about them.

They were almost complete unknowns.

Harry's vast capacity for mana, even greater than Hayate's, was pretty much all they knew about the three of them.

No one knew how any of them fought, what sort of skills they had, or even what their specialities were.

However, they knew that none of them really had much experience, and it was thought that the fight was pretty much guaranteed in the Aces' favour.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

The battle would take place in a generated urban environment.

Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate didn't do much planning, as they were all familiar with such situations from their time in Uminari, but they did try and get some sort of idea of what they should expect from Harry's group, which resulted in only partial success.

They didn't find really find out anything about Loki, aside from the fact that he seemed adept at finding out things he wasn't supposed to know, that and he was rather charismatic.

They had more success with the other two.

Isis, it turned out, had something of a penchant for healing, and could often be found discussing theories and ideas with Shamal.

Her combat ability, it seemed, was rather minimal, her speciality it seemed was as a field medic.

She could hold her own for a while, but she wasn't a powerhouse, and her preference was for a supporting role.

Harry, they found, had something which was an approximation of the Tome of the Night Sky, a grimoire which stored spell formulas and other magical data in it.

That would allow him to cast any spell stored within it, if not particularly well or efficiently, and they thought he would rely on that to try and win the fight.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Harry was not that stupid.

He was fully aware that in open terrain, he, Loki, and Isis would be dismantled easily by the three Aces.

He was not like the magical howitzer that was Nanoha, nor was he the nuke that Hayate was, and nor was he the bolt of lightning that Fate was.

Loki might be able to misdirect and dodge the three of them for a time, but he would eventually be caught and taken out, just like Isis' shields could tank a heck of a lot of shots, but would eventually be broken, leaving her vulnerable.

So, all in all, he was thankful that they would be fighting in an urban area with plenty of cover for them to hide behind.

He would also try and play strategically.

That was his strength in all of this, and Loki had agreed with him.

Their first target to eliminate would be Hayate, as her _massive_ spells could catch them easily, regardless of whatever cover was in the way.

Then Nanoha would have to go, her bombardment spells being similarly destructive. After that, perhaps they could trick Fate into a trap, that was their best bet.

Only time would tell what the result of the fight would be.

* * *

{I'm going to stop this here, this 'spar' might make its way into the story proper - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. why no fight dude? why? - roughstar333)


	18. Vita Smash

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Vita Smash! by NHunter**

* * *

"How stupid of you to come here alone, Potter!" Voldemort said as he watched the reason of his first ...let's say, failure on the path to ruling the world, casually walk into the clearing he had a meeting with his Death Eater in.

He – and everyone around him – was so surprised by the boldness of the boy's action, that they didn't even attack him right away.

That, and exactly what a single child who couldn't even finish Hogwarts could do against thirty highly-trained wizards? And witches, can't forget Bellatrix was there after all.

"Today you are going to die." Harry replied calmly as he leaned against the tree on the edge of the clearing.

"Mind you, had you just stayed the hell out of my life, this wouldn't have happened. But you tried to screw with what is mine, and I'm going to make you pay for that."

"And how are you going to do that?" Voldemort asked.

"Do you really believe that a half-blood failure wizard like you can take even one of my followers, much less me myself, down?"

Harry shook his head, not making even an attempt to draw his wand, despite a good number of Death Eaters having theirs trained on him.

"Don't worry, _she_ will deal with you quite _smashingly_." He responded, while pointing upwards...

* * *

Standing on a red magical circle – well, triangle – above the clearing where the Death Eaters were, was a petite red-haired girl in a red battle dress.

And in her hands, there was a mallet.

A very very big mallet.

So big, actually, that one could only wonder how she was going to swing it.

"You have crashed our party and hurt Harry's family. And Mistress Hayate was very unhappy about that. For this misdeed, Graf Eisen and I shall PUNISH YOU!"

Second lieutenant Vita Yagami roared as she brought her hammer of justice down upon the heads of the Terran terrorists.

* * *

...The last thing Death Eaters and their boss saw was a giant yellow-painted hammer descending towards them from the skies.

A moment later, they all were just blood stains on the dirt.

* * *

_**{AN**_: _This is something really silly that dropped by into my mind at 3 a.m. in the morning.._. - NHunter}

(P.S. Well that was short - roughstar333)


	19. Is He My Papa?

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Is he my papa? by NHunter**

Vivio was having a lot of fun as she ate her lunch with her two mothers at Riot Force 6's mess, when a group of people she had never seen before walked in, heading straight to the table where Hayate – er... Lt. Colonel Yagami – was sitting with her Wolkenritter.

Since she couldn't understand that it wasn't really normal for people to randomly wander into the very heart of military bases, her attention was drawn to that group for an entirely different reason.

The said reason, actually, was the leader of the newly-arrived group.

He was a man of about her mamas' age, with pretty long black-and-white hair that were pulled into a ponytail on the back of his head and covered one side of his face on the front. But, once again, it wasn't that man's appearance that drew Vivio's attention. No, it was his Linker Core that did.

"Hmm, Nanoha-mama?" The heterochromous-eyed girl said.

"Yeah, what is it, Vivio-chan?" The Ace of Aces asked her charge... Well, her daughter, as it looked like she'd remain her care forever.

"Is that my papa?" The clone of Saint Kaiser asked, pointing towards the man that drew her attention. This made the White Devil raise her eyebrow. How could Vivio reach this conclusion?

"What makes you say that?" She asked her ...daughter.

"Your magics are connected, Nanoha-mama." The girl supplied cheerfully.

"And aren't mama and papa supposed to be joined together?"

Oh... The Ace of Aces thought.

To this day she still clearly remembered the reason why the connection existed between her and Harry's Linker Cores.

And just from recalling that particular episode of her life, she gained an atomic blush on her face...

Was there any way she could safely answer Vivio's question?...

And Fate-chan's giggles weren't helping her .

* * *

_**{AN**_: _Just something to go with _"_**Reinforced Magic**_"_'s latest (20th) chapter_. -NHunter}

(P.S. Oh No! The OTT Is In Danger!, HayateXHarryXReinforce OTT ! Am I right guys?! - roughstar333)


	20. Healing Fate

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Healing Fate**

Nanoha stumbled into the apartment she and Fate were renting on Mid-Childa after a day of training.

No, that "incident" had taught her to be a bit more careful about pushing herself past her limits, but today she had once again went on and on, till she was beat.

Throwing her jacket carelessly onto the chair, the Ace of Aces collapsed onto the king-sized bed she shared with Fate, listening to the sounds of shower running coming from the bathroom...

But since her friend was taking her sweet time, the White Devil began dozing off...

She was brought back to reality when a familiar weight settled on her stomach.

Opening her eyes, Nanoha saw that it was indeed her blond friend, clad just in a towel, that was straddling her.

"You have been overworking yourself again." Fate said with slight accusation in her voice.

And knowing that she was right, Nanoha didn't even try to pretend otherwise...

With a heavy sigh, the red-eyed blonde leaned forward and began undoing her friend's undershirt, totally not caring that doing so caused her towel to slid off her frame.

Once she had gotten her friend topless, Fate placed her hands on Nanoha's chest, her index fingers touching and her thumbs stuck and touching too, thus forming a triangle of sorts.

A triangle that the White Devil was _intimately_ familiar with, thanks to the four sessions of fixing her Linker Core performed by Harry and Madam Pomfrey a few years ago.

But she didn't have much time to wonder where Fate had learned this technique as the blond beauty began sharing her own mana with her, causing them both to experience some very _intense_ sensations that left them all flushed and on the edge of orgasm...

* * *

As the two of them, now both totally naked, cuddled with each other, enjoying the afterglow of the glorious sex they had had in the wake of the 'healing session', Nanoha decided that maybe it was the time to ask the question.

"Mhm... Fate-chan?" She asked as she pulled her friend closer to herself.

"Yeah?" The red-eyed beauty mumbled in response, enjoying the warmth of her lover.

"Where did you learn this technique from?" The White devil asked then.

"Well... You see..." Fate began, before disappearing into her memories.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Many different thoughts flickered through Fate's mind as she observed Nanoha's healing session._

_ The most prominent ones being the possessive jealousy and the desire to be the one making her friend feel like that._

_ Nanoha was hers and hers alone! _

_Still, she knew better than to interrupt healers at work._

_ Thus, she waited until after Harry and Madam Pomfrey were done patching Nanoha's core up before confronting the Potter teen._

"_Can I have a word with you... In private?" Fate said as she looked straight into Harry's eyes._

"_Very well..." He said after a short silence, before telling the Hogwarts matron that he would be out of the hospital wing for a few minutes._

_Once the two of them were out of the chamber, Fate wasted no time in pushing him against the wall, Bardiche Assault appearing in her hand._

_ "Wha-?!" __The current master of Reinforce gasped as the blonde mage practically pressed herself into him, while also threatening him with her weapon at the same time._

"_You will teach me that technique!" Fate demanded._

"_Um... Well... I'm just a mana battery here, Madam Pomfrey is the one who does the job." Harry tried to explain._

_ The answer didn't seem to satisfy the red-eyed girl as she continued glaring at him. _

_"I can give you the book on the theory behind this, but that's it. For the rest, you will still need to talk to a professional healer!"_

_ Fate let out a somewhat unhappy sigh, but let him go, while also returning her device to its standby form of a golden triangular gem._

"_T-thank you." She said, in a suddenly-uncharacteristically meek voice._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Harry was nice enough to teach it to me when I asked him." The blonde beauty finally said.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow, somehow knowing that there was more to this than Fate was sharing with her. But she wasn't going to prod any further...

* * *

_**{AN**_: _Some NanoFate for ya_!- NHunter}

(P.S. A jealous Fate is so cute ! - roughstar333)


	21. FGXRM

**FGXRM by The Legendary Reaper**

**Starts right at the end of chapter 22**

* * *

"What just happened?" Harry mumbled dazedly.

A muted flash was all the warning they got, before a slew of curses (non magical curses) were heard.

Some were so vile and vulgar that they would have to bleach their brains to forget them.

They got a good look at the person who appeared from the muted flash of light.

Flowing purple hair was the first thing they noticed after the mellifluous voice

It was a purple haired teen that was swearing with such a beautiful voice, that they remained shocked

"**Why the $&amp;#%&amp;)^# WAS SHE THINKING. By the root man! Who DOES THAT TO SOMEONE?!"**

The next thing that hit them was the length of the purple hair, flowing ramrod straight down to the back of the teen.

It crested just before the grow as though some invisible line had been reached.

The third thing noticed was the eyes.

The teen sighed and did a small sweep of the area, a task completed when the eyes zeroed in on Harry with frightening intensity.

The eyes themselves were slightly well, _different_.

Hexagonal in shape, the sclera was a pale lavender that almost looked white, and the iris was blood red.

The pupils themselves were odd too, for it was tinted silvery-grey instead of black.

They heard a soft "Ah" from the purple haired teen as the eyes lost the intensity they had held so far.

The eyes flickered between them all before a monumental sigh broke from the teen.

A thin, pale hand rose and pointed at Harry.

Before any of them could react, the purple haired teen had grabbed Harry by the shirt and disappeared.

The had been shocked so thoroughly by the appearing person through no known means and the fact that the looks alone had been odd.

A croaking voice broke them all out of their stupor, none of them knowing who had spoken but thankful all the same.

"Where's Harry?"

There was, also the fact to consider that Both of Harry's familiars had disappeared too.

A second later Harry landed on the ground in front of them again, his familiars shortly thereafter.

The twitching and struggling started soon after.

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

When Harry had seen the purple haired teen, he had _known_ something was going wrong.

Upon having the purple haired teen touch him, he blacked out.

Not knowing what was happening at all, he was summarily shocked when he regained conscious.

He was in a laboratory of some kind.

At first, he feared he was captured for an experiment but the lack of restraint he was under shot that out the window.

Upon awakening, he had done a small check and found to his utter surprise, that he wasn't harmed at all.

Hell, he felt better than he had been in a long time.

Then, the teen that had taken him walked around the corner.

Seeing as he wasn't in any immediate danger, he opened his mouth to ask something.

He was stunned when something was thrown into his hands.

It was a book.

**His book.**

A shocked exclamation burst from his mouth at the sight of his tome being handed back to him.

A check later would reveal that none of his protections had broken or been brute forced.

But as he was about to yell, small muttering caught his attention.

"Fucking Fate and her meddling, hasn't she caused me enough trouble with the **first world?** Nope, apparently not. Annoying . . . "

the rest was incomprehensible as the words muttered got quieter and swapped language every second or so per word.

the languages he recognized however, were all swears, so he assumed that the purple haired teen was swearing.

Wait . . what did the teen mean by first world?

An exclamation of triumph broke his musings as he blinked in shock.

He found himself being pinned under a stare intense enough to make him feel as though Granger had in the first year, as though he was under a microscope.

A small whisper later, he found himself unable to move.

It was at this time that he wondered where Reinforce was.

His thoughts were broken a moment later when a glowing ball of some kind was shoved directly into his chest.

He had absolutely no time to wonder as what it was, as he was then promptly shoved backwards into a portal of some kind.

His visual senses were shortly assaulted by a kaleidoscope of colors and flickering lights .

* * *

**00—Line Break—00**

* * *

The first thing Harry did when he was awake was to check his tome for any changes.

It had a small function he had added in after a teacher had given him a few spells he hadn't asked for.

There were two new entries, and both of them were listed under the alchemy section of his tome.

One was called Memory Partition and the other was called Thought Acceleration.

* * *

_**00-Line Break-00**_

* * *

_{I feel the distinct need to point out that I have no background to work from for MGLN, AT ALL. With fate I knew some info about it but MGLN, nope. No reference or anything to base of, hell. Apart from what was explained in the story I have no idea about MGLN at all._

_So do bear in mind if this is spotty. I've got an alternate version of this processing too... No, I'm not going to spoil it for you, you'll just have to wait._

_... I guess this means I'm joining the Reinforced Omake family don't it?_

_Oh well, it was a challenge given out earlier that no one answered, I've done so now despite my glaring lack of knowledge about MGLN in the first place and I plan to have a few more soon. If someone could recommend to me HOW I can get into the show I'd be appreciative. This is 'Hot Off The Press' too, I've only just finished it and haven't had time to pick over it, I'm posting it because I might not be back for 2 - 5 days. That's if the family goes ahead and does what It want's to do for December._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Welcome to the Reinforced Omakes Family, Reaper. My advice is to watch the Nanoha Movies if you don't have time, then watch Strikers - roughstar333)


	22. Hayate Plots

** Hayate Plots, Harry remembers a prank pulled on him, and Fate and Nanoha pranked by Fred and George by jgkitarel**

"I don't have to explain that this is a bad idea, right?" Harry asked his companion.

"You're trying to pull a prank of Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts' pranksters."

Hayate, his companion, simply shrugged her shoulders as she spied her targets.

"This is a golden opportunity, Harry. Besides, I owe those two for that those pranks they pulled on me."

She then muttered something about being turned into a canary, even another case where she couldn't stop vomiting.

Harry sighed.

"Hayate, I warned you, Nanoha, and Fate about those two. Fate took it seriously and didn't accept anything from them. The only time they pranked Nanoha, she introduced them to her version of befriending after that love potion prank."

Oh yes, that was memorable, as Harry had to drag the two of them to Poppy to get healed up after_that _particular incident.

Nanoha was a nice girl, true, but a lot of people didn't realize that that nice persona covered up the fact that once she set her eyes on something, she was absolutely _ruthless and persistent_ in her pursuit of it.

That love potion prank, was designed to have mild effects in the amorous department, but to make the recipient go the opposite way in getting it, well the "Tsundere Nanoha Incident" as it was later called, had Harry and Fate spending a day fleeing and trying to hide from a girl who was variously hunting them down in her "Tsun-tsun" mode, or chasing them with affection in her "Dere-dere" mode.

Nanoha, when the effects wore off, was embarrassed and _furious_ with them.

She demonstrated her ire with taking the two of them to the Quidditch Pitch and forcing them to play "Dodge the Axel Shooter" as she corralled them into a perfect position for a Divine Buster.

_I have to give it to those two, however,_ Harry thought.

_They realized that the effects were not quite what they expected and took their punishment. Not to mention what Fate and I did to them afterwards._

He smirked in remembrance.

Working a prank which temporarily changed their gender and clothing at random intervals was well thought out.

He particularly liked the variant clothing switch that Fate thought up which forced the two of them to be walking around in something that she saw in a_Mahou Shoujo_ manga, while he did the gender change on them.

"And you three got even with them for that." Hayate countered.

"Besides, what can go wrong with the plan I came up with?"

Harry groaned.

_She did not just say that._

He seriously hoped that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire when things went wrong here.

* * *

_{Honestly, if the girls do go to Hogwarts, you can be sure that Fred and George will try and prank them. This is a case where one succeeded, and blew up in their faces as well. After all, not everyone takes it well, though even they know that there are lines which shouldn't be crossed. - _jgkitarel }

(P.S. well Harry, you are screwed - roughstar333)


	23. Backfires

**Hayate's Plot Backfires, Harry gains some temporary accessories and Fate gets pictures by jgkitarel**

_I should have stood back further_, Harry thought sourly as he watched Fred and George turn Hayate's prank back on her, catching him in the process.

He took a look of himself and noticed that Hayate had modified the prank that Fate and himself pulled on Fred and George to some degree.

Considering that he was now dressed in a frilly dress, with all the accessories, undergarments and _heels_, he considered it rather mild.

Embarrassing, yes, but mild.

It was then that he noticed that Hayate seemed to have some extras accessories on herself before he felt around his tailbone and his head.

_I have cat ears,_ he thought as he reached around and pulled the other addition around to look at it.

_And a cat tail as well. She turned me into a cat-girl!_

He then did a discrete check of the rest of his body.

_Ok, a cat-boy crossdresser. Not a bad idea, though I would have chosen a fox motif with those two._

He glared at Hayate.

"Hayate, it's on now. I'm getting Signum to help as well."

He felt some satisfaction as her ears drooped at his comment.

He then felt amusement from Reinforce and Nanoha, meaning that they saw this.

He shot them an irritated look, noticing Fate was bringing a camera to bear and sighed.

"Fate," he said.

"You do realize that if I find those pictures getting distributed, I _will_ get even with you."

She simply shrugged and pressed the button before putting the camera away.

"Oh, I know you will," She replied.

"Which would you do though?"

He walked over to her, trying to keep balance in the heels and whispered into her ear.

"The modified barrier jacket idea, you know which one, and leaving you tied up with ribbons where Hayate would find you."

Fate blushed and paled at the warning.

Nanoha walked up to them and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Now, you don't need to threaten her like that. Right, Harry-kun?" She said cheerfully.

"I'm sure she won't do something like release those pictures. Right, Fate-chan?"

Seeing the look in her eyes, both Harry and Fate readily agreed.

_Not helping, Rein,_ He sent to the Unison Device telepathically as he heard her laughter in his mind, along with something that suspiciously sounded like "whipped".

* * *

_{I figured that I might as well show the aftermath of Hayate's plot, and yes, it backfired. - **jgkitarel}**_

(P.S. AH well, Hayate that is why you don't make plans for revenge. They backfire back at you - roughstar333)


	24. Hell Hath No Fury

** Hell Hath No Fury like a White Devil Scorned by NHunter**

Hayate sighed.

It looked like their infiltration mission would be much harder than the trio of aces had anticipated.

Even though Harry did warn them about it, they still had to underestimate just how racist, xenophobic, and conservative the British 'wizards' society was.

The school year had started just three days ago, and a certain blond pounce had already succeeded in wearing Nanoha's patience down.

Despite her apparent reputation within the Bureau, Nanoha was actually a forgiving and gentle person.

She still had her limits though, and the aforementioned blond pounce had crossed the line when he decided to insult her family.

"I almost feel sorry for Malfoy-san, almost." The Queen of the Night Sky commented without really looking away from the book she had been reading as everyone in the Great Hall heard Nanoha challenge Draco to a duel of honor – Takamachi had been a clan of samurai once upon a time, after all. . .

"And why is that?" Some girl down the Ravenclaw table asked.

Apparently, that girl, like most other people here, had assumed that just because the trio from Japan were, well, weak and unskilled with magic.

And it was even worse for Nanoha and Fate, who ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff, the so-assumed house of duffers.

"I'm sure, you'll get your answers soon enough." Hayate replied, still not looking away from her book.

* * *

Since both Nanoha and Draco were so stubborn about fighting the duel, Dumbledore eventually had to give in and let them have one.

Not that he was really afraid of something going wrong during the duel: those two were just a pair of third years, right?

Anyhow, once the dinner was over, Albus magic'ed the four house tables away, before conjuring a dueling platform in the middle of the now-empty Great Hall.

He then layered a few barriers around it, to shield the ever-eager-to-see-a-duel crowd of students from the stray spells.

Professor Flitwick, as the former dueling champion as well as the most impartial man on the Hogwarts' staff, was of course chosen to be the proctor.

"Attention everyone!" The short man called as he walked into the middle of the dueling platform.

"As per the wishes of Ms. Takamachi and Mr. Malfoy, a duel of honor will be held with them as the opposing parties."He announced.

"There will be no seconds in this duel and only the usage of lethal force is forbidden."

Draco, of course, was wearing a dragonhide vest with more dragonhide armor to cover other vulnerable spots of his.

Nanoha, on the other hand, looked the same as 'always', aside from the fact that she took her red-jewel necklace off and now held in her hand.

"If both parties are ready..." Professor Flitwick continued.

"One moment, please." The brunette said.

"Raising Heart, set up! Excellion mode!"

There was a flash of light, following which Nanoha's clothes changed into a white battle-dress and a golden two-pronged spear with a whitish handle of which sported a rifle-like box magazine near its blades.

"What's that? You are going to fight like a dirty muggle?" Draco commented.

"This is my device." The girl said in a fake-neutral voice: everyone with at least to brain cells could tell that she was actually very very angry at the Malfoy heir.

"And it is a . . .magical staff." She added then, trying to use the terminology the local magic user could understand better.

"Whatever." Her opponent replied.

"It won't help you any against an outstanding pure-blood wizard like me!" Nanoha didn't deigned to even responding to that.

"If you two are ready. . ." Professor Flitwick said then, while studying the unusual foci with his eyes.

"Then the duel begins . . . Now!" He called, before skillfully getting to the safety behind the barriers surrounding the dueling platform.

"Since I feel so generous tonight, I will let you cast the first spell. Then, I'll show you what the real wizard can do with their wand." Malfoy proclaimed arrogantly, completely missing the dark look Nanoha was sending his way or the almost-visible aura of power that was surrounding her.

"If that is what you wish . . ." The girl known as the White Devil in certain circles replied quietly as she level her spear-like staff at the blond pounce.

"Raising Heart, set limiters to one, cartridge load!" The aforementioned staff then spewed out something that looked like an empty bullet casing with a mechanical clang, while a big ball of condensed pink mana appeared in front of Nanoha.

"**Divine**. . ." And no matter how much power the spell radiated, his arrogance still led Draco Malfoy to believe that it still was something that he could easily handle. ". . .**Buster!**"

The thick pink beam was unleashed upon him.

Draco casted a shield using **Protego** but the beam tore through his **Protego** shield like it was wet tissue.

It also tore through Dumbledore's barriers around the stage and actually blew a hole through the Great Hall's wall.

「_Target annihilated!_」 A mechanical voice, which was obviously enjoying the destruction it had just caused, came from the red jewel at the core of Nanoha's staff.

"Bad Raising Heart! Bad! Bad! Bad!" The girl ...chastised her staff in a rather comical way, actually.

"What did I tell you about causing more collateral damage than necessary?"

Then she turned to Professor Flitwick.

"Uhm, Sorry about that? And don't worry about that teme, he is alive." She said with a nod towards unconscious Malfoy lying on the platform.

"My spell was set to a non-lethal mode."

The thought that this wasn't even her full power sent the majority of the people in the Great Hall into a fear-driven panic.

Well, a certain red-eyed blonde was having an entirely different reaction to seeing the carnage Nanoha had just caused.

"That's my wife!" Fate proclaimed proudly as she stared at her "friend" with a blush on her face and hearts in her eyes.

* * *

(P.S. Arrogant Malfoy is a stupid Malfoy. And a stupid Malfoy are always a pleasure to torture- roughstar333)


	25. Limit Breaks

_**Fun with EPIC limit breaks by Elemental Phoenix**_

"Really Hayate, Nanoha, I should've NEVER taught you how to do this! Look at what you've done!"

Harry was rather cross with Hayate and Nanoha.

And it was for a good reason.

After all, if one were to look at where the Forbidden Forest should be, they would have seen a sizable crater with some charred yet frozen tree stumps that were "lucky" enough to not have been blown away/carbonized/flash-frozen by the double-whammy of destruction that was Nanoha and Hayates' testing spells.

"Harry-kun, it wasn't that bad..."

"No it isn't..."

At those words, the two young females perked up, but . . .

"It was CATASTROPHIC! How am I going to explain this to Dumbledore and the board of governors, huh? They will blame me because I was the one who taught you these spells in the first place."

"Well..." Nanoha began, "Where did you find those spells in the first place?"

Harry mumbled a few words.

"What? I don't undersand" Hayate said.

"In... a video game. They seemed so easy to replicate, the only drawback was the mana cost, and between you two, it wasn't a problem anymore, so..." Harry sheepishly responded.

"But still, spells named Supernova and Absolute Zero should have kind of tipped you off" Replied a skeptical Nanoha.

She just couldn't believe the boy in front of her recreated two spell that should never make sense for any mage, for essentially kicks and giggles: Mind-boggling doesn't begin to cover it for her.

"Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime, help me put away all those fainted students and professors, oh and Nanoha, you take care of Fate."

Speaking of Fate, she was sprawled on the ground, dazed by the 'show' and a goofy smile on her face.

From there, let's just say that Nanoha never used Supernova in her presence or at full power again.

* * *

{Supernova and ABsolute Zero are my 2 favorite Limit Breaks and arguably the 2 most useful in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, with AZ able to freeze ennemies with a rate of a 100%, which leaves them open for a double damage attack for as long as they are frozen and Supernova being the most powerful magic-attuned Limit Break. In this setting, Supernova is so costly in Heat energy at full power, which means enough to burn a continent to cinders, that is freezes the zone it is cast upon in a 250 miles radius, creating a beautiful, but deadly frozen core that promptly shatters with the explosion of heat; For Absolute Zero, it's the opposite, as it is a point of Heat energy void, it will at full power scorch tha immediate area (10km) before encasing it in a beautiful frozen cocoon. - Elemental Phoenix}

(P.S. I loved the "Epic Battle Fantasy" game series ! any way welcome to the omake family, Phoenix - roughstar333)


	26. Breaker

**Redefining the Triple Breaker by jgkitarel**

Everything had been set up, they had placed the sensors that Admiral Lindy Harlaown had provided, largely due to her own curiosity, as seeing three high powered mages combine a spell into one attack was always a sight.

Of course, those sensors were for close in readings.

Everyone began to teleport back to the _Arthra_ in order be a safe distance from the fireworks.

That, and over a dozen mages had contributed by shooting off spells, including the Wolkenritter, in order to saturate the area with mana.

From what he could gather, the amount of mana available was close to the same ambient level as when NachtWal was faced.

Nanoha had managed a truly impressive Starlight Breaker with that, and now they were bringing three of them at once.

Not at full power, however, they _really_ didn't want to take a chance at accidentally punching a hole in the planet's surface all they way to the mantle.

Harry, Nanoha, and Reinforce looked out over the desert landscape on the uninhabited planet they were on to test an idea.

"Well, I know this is probably a very bad idea, but let's do this," Harry said to the two girls.

"Why are we out here again?" Nanoha asked.

"It has to be over 50 degrees here."

Harry shrugged and he reached into a nearby cooler and grabbed some water.

"More like 55 degrees," he said as he tossed a bottle to her.

"You were the one who mentioned that we now have three capable of using Starlight Breaker, we should see what would happen if all three of us combined it, bringing up that improvised "Triple Breaker" you, Fate and Hayate used against NachtWal as an example."

"I didn't think they would take it seriously. It's not like we have a world ending threat to deal with here." Nanoha retorted.

"Either way," Reinforce interrupted.

"We should get this over and done with."

Both Harry and Nanoha nodded and moved to get into position.

* * *

-_Aboard the Arthra-_

* * *

Rear Admiral Lindy Harlaown watched as the bridge crew went about their tasks in preparation for the test.

To be honest, she wasn't sure that this was a good idea, considering she had seen the kind of damage the three of them could do on their own.

The number of training areas they had to take down for repairs, even with fully reinforced shields, even with_Yuuno_ backing things up, were mainly due to Nanoha and Harry going overboard in their training was well known to her.

Nanoha was always competitive when training and sparring was concerned.

What surprise everyone was how the studious Harry, who's study habits and studious nature was heavily influenced by Reinforce, was just as competitive.

Neither one of them liked to lose and both were well known for going on even after most would have called it a draw, stopping only when someone, such as Signum, came up and put an end to their match, or the two of them couldn't cast magic anymore.

The two of them doing this would have been something, but Nanoha got Reinforce involved.

Instead of watching from a safe distance on the surface, which she didn't mind in the least due to the heat down there, they were doing most of their observations from orbit, relying on sensor systems placed in several places within about fifty kilometers from the point where the three spells were supposed to mix.

"Admiral, we just got the signal that they are ready to begin."

The ship's communication's officer informed her.

"Understood," She replied.

"Amy, put them on the screen and see what turns up."

* * *

-_Back on the surface-_

* * *

_Ok,_ Reinforce sent to the two of them telepathically.

_Looks like the _Arthra's _ready. Are you two?_

_Ready, Rein._

_I'm ready._

Reinforce nodded to herself.

_Then let's do this. Full aria._

Three voices sounded out in unison.

"I summon the light of destruction down on my prisoners."

All three of them began to gather the ambient energy for the spell.

"Stars, gather and become the light that pierces everything."

As the energy gathered, the telltale pink magical orb appeared in three locations five kilometers apart.

"Tear through everything in a blaze of light. STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

Three massive beams of magical energy lanced out onto the target location, fifteen kilometers away, intersecting and combining, and quickly reached and then exceeded critical mass...

The explosion could be seen from orbit.

* * *

-_A few minutes later-_

* * *

Harry looked wonderingly at the mushroom cloud that was rapidly rising into the air as Nanoha and Reinforce flew to him him.

All three of them had been thrown around by the shockwave, despite being fifteen kilometers away, though none of them had been swatted out of the air.

"So, how big an explosion?" He asked.

Reinforce looked at the rising mushroom cloud.

"Using a frame of reference that both of you would know, about 50 kilotons."

Nanoha's eyes widened as she turned to Reinforce in shock.

"Fifty kilotons? That's more than twice the size. . ."

She trailed off and turned her attention back to the mushroom cloud.

* * *

(P.S. well looks like that planet is doomed - roughstar333)


	27. Desire

**Desires by Nhunter**

Even though Harry Potter had been forced to leave Great Britain more or less in disgrace a couple of years ago, it looked like there was no way to deal with the reemerged dark lord Voldemort without him.

Especially when the Potters' real son proved to be less than capable of standing up to that human-like abomination.

Thus, Albus Dumbledore found himself in the need of bringing Harry back to the magical Britain so that he could assist the Light side in its fight for the Greater Good.

Alas, without keeping track on the aforementioned black-haired youth, the Hogwarts's headmaster at first was quite at loss about where he should even look for the boy.

Then he remembered a girl by the name of Takamachi Nanoha, who had been brought to Madam Pomfrey by Harry several times around the Christmas in 1992.

He had no idea who that girl was, but her name sounded Japanese and it looked like the green-eyed now-teen cared about her somewhat.

Thus, it was reasonable that he might now be somewhere in Japan too, close to this Nanoha girl.

Tracking Ms. Takamachi down too proved to be not really easy, but before long, Dumbledore discovered the name of her hometown: Uminari City.

One intercontinental portkey later, the Chief Warlock of Great Britain found himself in that city.

From there, it was just a matter of wandwork to locate either her of even Harry himself.

While it looked like Nanoha was out of the city, the once-Potter youth was actually somewhere around.

Following his 'point me' spell, Dumbledore made his way to a cafe named 'Midori-ya', where Harry apparently was at the moment.

Entering the cafe, the old wizard stepped inside, but stopped once he heard the following dialogue:

"Harry, why won't you do _it_ with me too?" A somewhat-childish high female voice whined.

"You always do _it_ with mama, yet you never even tried it with me! Even if you are kind of my papa!"

"You know very well, why I can't do _it_ with anyone but Rein." The black-haired teen replied to his . . .companion, whom Dumbledore couldn't see at the moment.

"B-B-But! I want you to _use me_ as well!" The yet-to-be-seen girl cried.

And even if the Hogwarts's headmaster couldn't see that girl, he could clearly imagine a pout she had on her face right now.

"Zwei!" Harry said. "You know what had happened last time when Rein did _it_ with someone other than myself. What if the same thing happens to her if I do _it_ with you? You don't want to hurt your mama, right?"

"N-No!" The mysterious girl exclaimed, clearly terrified by whatever might have happen to this 'Rein' if she does it with Harry.

"B-But I still want to be used, by you too, Harry. . ."

Finally, the shock wore off on Dumbledore and a moral guardian inside of him awoke.

Swiftly making his way to the table Harry and his companion was sitting at, the old wizard was ready to deliver them a lecture about why BDSM-themed parental incest was wrong, only to be stopped when. . .

"You don't have to unison with me to be useful, Zwei." Harry said to a six-to-seven inches tall fairy-like girl with sky-blue eyes and bluish-silver hair, floating in the air beside him.

This girl was also dressed in a miniature brown military uniform with sergeant shoulder straps.

Harry then, noticed the Great Britain's Chief Warlock.

"And what can I do for _you_, Dumbledore?" He asked, obviously less than happy to see the man.

* * *

**{AN**: _Just some random idea that wandered into my head... - Nhunter}_

(P.S. like a certain spy would say, "PHRASING" - roughstar333)


	28. Limit Breaks 2

Limit Breaks 2 by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon

"Don't you think that was a bit overkill?" Reinforce said as she looked over at Harry.

Said boy just continued to smile cheerfully as he looked over that the massive crater he left.

"Nonsense!" Was his happy reply as he hummed to himself, his device already starting to scan the area for living things.

When the search was finished, Harry took a look at the results.

Nothing.

Not even a single thing was left living after the massive explosion he'd made, except him, Reinforce and his familiars, of course

"Well, I think first calling in a tank to shoot at them, then firing a **FREAKING NUKE** out of said tank, then smashing the tank into the Death Eaters, and then blowing it, and the Death Eaters, into **OBLIVION**, before firing an **ORBITAL ION CANNON** at them, then making a **TSUNAMI** him them, while in the middle of **FLIPPING SCOTLAND,** then summoning a **CRAPTON of SWORDS** above them, and grabbing one sword, before using it to make mincemeat of the remains of the corpses, then activating **ANNIHILATE** and proceeding to do said thing to the even smaller bits, then summoning **MIGHTY OAK** and calling down **MOTHER EARTH** down upon the charred pieces, then blowing away the ashes with **DEATH METAL**, then after that invoking **GENESIS**, and after that creating a **BLACK HOLE**, which somehow spawned a **SUPERNOVA** which again somehow created temperatures down to **ABSOLUTE ZERO**, and in the process making a **RAPTURE**, and after that was done, needlessly boosting us with a **KYUN**."

Reinforce finished her long monologue, ending it with a glare at Harry.

After all, he had used up their entire supply of Reinforce's favorite chili sauce.

* * *

{AN: Elemental Phoenix inspired me :3 Yeah, Harry used every single limit break from Epic Battle Fantasy 4 :3 Overkill? Very. - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}

(P.S. Was supposed to post this for Christmas, but random things were distracting me like "Demon among Devils" by The Crimson Lord which is awesome ! - roughstar333)


	29. Sleeping Arrangements

**Reinforced Magic omake :: Sleeping arrangements by NHunter**

"Glad that's finally over." Harry grumbled as he and his group returned to the Ravenclaw Head Boy's suite of rooms.

"Now. . . How are we going to work this out? It was already a bit cramped in here with the four of us; five, perhaps, is a bit too many." He said.

His familiars seemed to agreed that some arrangements had to be done if they all wanted to fit in there.

Isis was actually discussing something with the others telepathically, but she made sure to exclude Harry himself from the conversation, thus the young Potter had no idea what they were taking about right now. . .

After maybe a minute, his four companions were finally done talking.

"I believe, we have an idea." Reinforce announce then.

* * *

Harry's eye still twitched a bit every once in a while.

The sleeping arrangements his familiars and Reinforce came up with was the reason for it.

Especially since the three girls decided that they ought to wear nothing more than thin – and for whatever reason semi-transparent – nighties to bed. . .

Either way, here he was, lying between Isis and the silver-haired Lady of the Night Sky, both of whom snuggled so close to him that it couldn't be considered innocent anymore.

And then there was Bast, who decided that his chest made a nice pillow, and was actually purring slightly as she lay on top of him.

She was probably thinking about something nice, but considering that his unicorn familiar had kind-of taken her under her wing, the young Potter wasn't sure he really wanted to know what was going through the catgirl's mind.

What was annoying him even more than the three of his female companions being too clingy for his comfort was the fact that Loki got the the other **half** of the double bed all to himself!

"Look, guys..." Harry began weakly.

"I don't think that this is the best way for us to sleep and. . ."

"Objection overruled!" The three girls replied as one, before snuggling even closer to him.

And definitely not in an innocent way.

He could only sigh in response, while promising himself to resolve this situation as soon as he could get his hands free from Reinforce's and Isis' hold.

* * *

(P.S. Let the foursome (and Loki peeping) begin - roughstar333)


	30. Anniversary Opportunity

Anniversary Opportunity by Lupine Horror

Sitting on the edge of a massively tall skyscraper, a male who looked roughly fifteen years of age stared out over the world below him.

Harry sighed.

"Four thousand years and I'm still here. It's been amazing watching planets grow, develop, and change, and to see how similar, and yet how different they are."

Reinforce came and sat down beside him, leaning comfortably and familiarly into his side.

"I have memories that go back before even you were born, and still I can overlay some of my memories with this view. As time passes, more things change, and the more they change, the more they stay the same."

"It's that time of year again."

A voice behind them spoke up, though neither of them turned, already knowing it was Loki who had spoken, Bast and Isis stood either side and heading in their direction.

"It was three thousand, five hundred years ago today that the TSAB finally came to an end. It's a shame it didn't manage to last a full six hundred years."

Reinforce shrugged.

"As with organisations that came before, and ones that have existed since, the older something gets, the more chances corruption has to gain a hold of it. The TSAB that was destroyed was not even a shadow of the one our old friends joined."

"Ancient Belka was just the same."

Another voice called out, and this time they did turn, recognizing Signum's voice.

It seemed like the Wolkenritter were here to join them as well.

"Most societies are built upon wonderful ideals, but sooner or later, someone will manage to twist it into something else. It's how worlds grow, the new taking the place of the old, pushing things just a little further each time, before they too become what they once fought against, only to be taken out themselves."

"My old book is a rather good example of this." Reinforce sighed.

"It was only thanks to Nanoha, Fate, and most especially Hayate that an end was put to that, and it's thanks to Harry here that I managed to gain a fresh start."

"Hmm, yeah." Harry sighed.

"Have you seen Hayate's youngest descendant on Sylvas? She's so much like her that it hurts to watch over her, and Nanoha's one on Cryas. He might be a boy, but he's definitely inherited her values, even if he looks nothing like her."

A clink was heard as Zafira set a few bottles down on the roof.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them.

"Firewhiskey? And from before I was born too? You do know that stuff gets stronger the longer it's left, right? Unlike mundane alcohol, Firewhiskey has no limit." He commented.

"It's been four thousand years since our last mistress set us free, and my memory of her is just as strong as it's ever been." Shamal commented.

"I don't think she'd mind us drinking to her memory, or that of the others. Besides, you said you had something big to speak with us about, an offer of sorts, and we haven't all been gathered in one place like this for several decades."

"So what's this 'offer' anyway?" Vita asked, dropping down and grabbing a glass, pouring alcohol into it.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure you remember about Precia Testarossa's attempts to reach Al Hazard, right? About how she tore apart space-time using the Jewel Seeds? Well, I've spent the last few centuries gathering as much research as I can about such a phenomenon, and now I believe I can create a stable 'portal' to another reality. I don't know about you, but I can't stay here much longer, there's just too many memories, both good and bad, and I've watched over my friends' descendants for how many generations now?"

He shook his head.

"You're asking whether we wish to come with you, correct?" Signum asked, swirling the alcohol around in her glass.

"We were, and I still consider myself, Hayate's knights. We've watched over her and her family for four thousand years, even if it did become rather difficult when there ended up just too many branches of her family, and they spread out onto so many different worlds. Sooner or later, one or more branches of her family are going to slip through the cracks. Heck, none of her descendants even have her family name any longer."

"Hayate was our mistress, and she was always telling us to be more selfish." Zafira frowned.

"It was our duty that kept us there, our affection for her that made being there for her such a joy. I think . . . I think that Hayate would want us to do something for ourselves, to live a life of our own."

"Wherever Harry goes, I follow." Bast murmured, still not a particularly verbose person no matter how much time had passed.

"Of course, it's easy for you." Vita shrugged.

"Harry is yours, and he's _still_ here, while our Hayate died when she was a hundred and fourteen." She sighed.

"But I agree with Zafira, she wouldn't want us working ourselves to death in her name, and seeing her unhappy was something I'd want to avoid with everything I have."

Signum glanced at Shamal, who gave her a slight nod.

"It seems we are in agreement then." She raised her glass of Firewhiskey in the air.

"One night of merriment, one night to remember all of those good times, and then we say goodbye. We will follow you to another reality, live our lives, and make Hayate both happy and proud."

She looked at all of the others, who raised their glasses in the air.

"To Hayate."

"To Nanoha."

"To Fate."

"To Yuuno."

"To Chrono."

"To good memories and an unknown future."

They threw their heads back as one and downed the alcohol in their glasses.

In the morning, after a hangover potion, they would prepare and leave.

Tomorrow they would dive into the unknown, but right then, right there, they lost themselves in a sea of shared memories.

* * *

(P.S. you know this could be a fitting ending to the Reinforced Magic series. Also Happy April Fools ! - roughstar333)


	31. Divination

** Divination by NHunter**

"_You know, Fate-chan... I've just had a very strange vision._" Nanoha communicated to her friend almost as soon as she managed to pry herself off the crystal ball they were using (generally, without any success) for unveiling the future today.

"_How interesting._" The red-eyed blonde replied via telepathy, while still peering into her own orb. "_I'm actually having one too, Nanoha-chan._" There was a pause, during which the two girls just looked into each others' eyes. Then, Fate 'spoke' again: "_What was yours about? I was seeing us... as adults... living on what appears to be Mid-Childa._"

"_Actually... I saw the same thing._" Nanoha confessed. "_And... We also had a daughter there._" Not noticing a blush creeping onto her _friend's_ face, the White Devil continued: "_She was such a beautiful and lively girl... Though, I'm a bit confused about one thing, Fate-chan..._"

"_Mhm?.._" The blond enforcer-in-training replied absentmindedly, almost as if she had her head in the clouds. And her blush was boldly giving away the fact that she was daydreaming about something really nice.

"_She looked like just the two of us, yet... Her eyes..._" Fate nodded. In her own vision of what appeared to be her future with her lovely Nanoha-chan, the two of them also had a daughter.. And, apparently, just like it was with Nanoha's own version of the vision, if it wasn't for her eyes, that girl could have really been their child.

"_Yeah..._" She agreed. "_There wasn't anyone with green eyes in your family, Nanoha-chan, was there?_" A short pause later she continued: "_Well, it could be something from my father - I've never even seen a picture of him - but, somehow, I don't think that's the case... Wait a seconds..._" Then, she suddenly realized that they already knew someone who had a mismatched pair of red and green eyes. "_Do you think that Harry was her father? After all, that means that our daughter would have my hair, your style and his eyes, right?_"

"_Uhm..._" The brunette tried and failed to come up with a verbal response to that, while also fighting a losing battle against her own blush – ever since he had helped her recover from that incident, she did develop some feelings for the current master of Reinforce. Marrying (in the future, of course) both Fate-chan and Harry-kun sounded quite appealing to her...

* * *

{_**AN**__: Leave logic at the door... - NHunter}_

(P.S. You know what? Harry/Reinforce/Hayate/Nanoha/Fate is the One True Fivesome - roughstar333)


	32. Love Potion

Love Potion by Lupine Horror

Harry wished Fawkes had chosen another day to go through with his self-immolation, _any _other day.

"Dodge left!" Fate yelled out, unusually loud for her.

Harry jinked to the side, and the giggles he heard made a shiver run up his spine.

"Remind me to kill whoever managed to slip Nanoha a love potion if we ever work out who did it, okay?" The currently silver-haired boy asked Fate.

"Done." The blonde replied.

"Just as long as I get to kill them too."

The giggling returned.

"Running won't help you, Fate-chan, Harry-kun, you'll be mine eventually."

Both of them twitched at hearing that.

"Is it wrong that I'm currently wishing she was only aiming a 'befriending' beam at me right now?" The animated corpse muttered.

"No, her friendship blasts are a known quantity, these 'love-love' shots are something else." The clone replied.

Feeling another shot coming their way, Harry wrapped an arm around Fate's waist and proceeded to enact an untargeted side-along apparition.

They ended up on a roof, Harry tumbling backwards with Fate also falling on top of him.

Fate blushed a brilliant cherry red at their situation, though she didn't find it too uncomfortable.

Nanoha had been there for her when she was at her lowest, the cheery girl forever a bright light in an otherwise dim world.

Fate believed that she could easily fall for Nanoha, come to love her, and if things had happened another way then that was almost a certainty.

Heck, she still held feelings for the girl, possibly love.

Harry, however, was different.

Unlike Nanoha's constant cheer, his emotions ran the full gamut for joy to sorrow, to rage, to pain, and even hatred.

While Nanoha and Hayate expressed themselves more expansively than he did, Fate would say that Harry was the one with the most dynamic emotions.

Also, given both of their origins, they understood one another like no one else ever had, and she was unsure if anyone ever would.

Fate, still pinning Harry down, began to lower her own body and face towards Harry, her blonde hair, currently loose, falling past both of their faces like a curtain making sure it was just the two of them together, private.

Fate felt her body touch Harry's, felt her bust against Harry's chest, her legs against his, felt him shiver as she ran one hand down his side . . . and saw him looking deep into her own eyes, right back at her.

She lowered her face further towards his, her breath being easily felt on his lips, and his on hers.

This was a wonderful, magical moment.

Fate's lips brushed against Harry's, an-

"FOUND YOU!" Nanoha called out, as if appearing from thin air.

Fate, startled, didn't notice the bind until it was too late.

She _did_ notice, however, how the bind had pinned herself and Harry together, their bodies wrapped up together, and she could _feel_ that Harry had responded to her actions of a moment ago, sending a thrill of pleasure through her body as her heart sped up a few beats.

"Naughty, naughty, you two, no kinky stuff without me." The White Devil scolded them, but the two could only think one thing, unknowingly at the same time.

'Since when did Nanoha know the word 'kinky'?'

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Some distance away, a video camera in one hand and popcorn in the other, Hayate giggled perversely at the sight.

"Mistress, was this really necessary?" Signum asked.

"Yep." Hayate replied.

"You saw the way Fate was dancing between Harry and Nanoha, Nanoha was dancing between Fate and Harry, and Harry is dancing between . . . how many is it now?" She shrugged.

"If it's jealousy plaguing you, I don't think they'd mind another jumping in at this point, ne?"

Signum spluttered. "What are you implying, ther-"

Gulp.

"That potion lowers inhibitions, like alcohol." Hayate explained.

"Let's see how you _truly_ feel, eh?"

She would have to thank Isis for showing her this potion, right after she got part _one_ of her 'Everyone-Love-Love' plan done with of course.

* * *

(P.S. so basically Hayate is the "Momo" of the "Reinforced Magic" series? And by Momo, I mean the "To Love-Ru" series Momo - roughstar333)


	33. Love Potion 2

**Love Potions 2( original by ****Lupine Horror****), continued by NHunter**

* * *

"I'm not against shibari or anything..." A Blushing Nanoha said as she squirmed under the combined binding spells of Harry and Fate - nothing less than that seemed to be able to hold the energetic brunette down. "But when are you going to ravish me? I am all wet and ready for you, Fate-chan, Harry-kun!" The said pair, which thankfully refrained from continuing what they were about to do when the White Devil finally caught up with them, exchanged glances.

"_It doesn't look like the effects of the potion have worn off yet._" The current master of Reinforce said. The red-eyed blonde next to him nodded.

"_Seems so._" She communicated back. On the second though, it was actually possible that the potion had awakened Nanoha's desires and now... Either way, where had she even learned those words? "Raising Heart!" Fate-chan called.

「_Yes?_」 The winged red gem that was hovering next to its incapacitated mistress spoke.

"Please restrict Nanoha-chan to safe search only in the Internet. And remove the current browsing history too." The blond beauty requested. Then, she made a pause. She definitely had some feelings going beyond just friendship for the ever-cheerful brunette, just like Nanoha, without any doubts, had similar feelings for her. . . Maybe, that forbidden knowledge wasn't so bad and would help them express their feelings and desires for each other more appropriately? "For the time being, that is." She added. '_Until we're ready for it._' Fate rationalized in her mind.

「_Alright!_」 Raising Heart responded after a long pause as it acknowledged the request.

"You know." Harry said. "We wanted to kill the perpetrator of this whole mess, but. . ." Letting out a small chuckle, he continued. "Watching them suffer from the potion backfiring on them is also quite satisfying." He then nodded towards (rather naked) Hayate, who was trying to crawl away from overly-amorous (and just as naked) Signum. Fate-chan nodded in agreement with him as she turned her attention back to the unfolding scene. And without her even noticing it, her hand came to rest atop of his . . .

* * *

(P.S. Aww, looks like Harry is going to get a harem with all the Aces - roughstar333)


	34. Love Potion 3

**Love Potions (original by ****Lupine Horror****), Part 3 by jgkitarel**

Hayate staggered from her dorm, still tired from both trying to run from Signum, as well as sore from the knight's rather . . . dominating personality under the effects of the potion, only to see that Harry and Fate were waiting for her, both faces carefully neutral.

"You know," Harry remarked rather calmly.

"Both of us are rather irate with you right now."

Fate didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

"If it wasn't due to your using the potion on Signum backfiring on you rather spectacularly, well, you would be spending some time under Shamal's care."

He held up a hand, stopping her from replying.

"Don't, Hayate. Just listen." He turned to Fate. "Would you like to explain it to her?"

"I talked with them," The red-eyed mage said.

"Well, not Signum, but I'm pretty sure she would agree with the others on this."

She took a deep breath.

"Any retaliation by us on you, short of doing permanent harm, would have been considered deserved by them, Hayate. They are loyal to you, but they agree that there are times when protecting a master, even from themselves, sometimes requires them to learn the consequences the hard way."

"Fortunately," Harry added.

"We're not going to do anything to you. My familiars are not going to do anything to you, not after the effort it took to keep both Isis and Bast from taking their anger out on you, or the fast talking on my part to keep the staff from doing anything. We've also taken steps to ensure that this little . . . incident, doesn't go beyond those affected."

Hayate sighed in relief at that, though she felt that there was something coming that she should be worried about.

"However-" Harry looked off to the side, drawing Hayate's gaze.

She then felt her stomach drop as she met the eyes of Nanoha.

"They've left it to me." She said coldly.

"I suggest you start running." Fate said.

* * *

(P.S. ah, what a sweet sight, is that karma being a bitch? - roughstar333)


	35. Inspiration

Inspiration by Lupine Horror

"What the hell was that?!" Harry yelled as something zipped by him at impossible speeds.

The shade considered things for a moment.

"It was most likely what you humans might refer to as a 'byakhee'." It told him.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A byakhee." The shade repeated.

"That is what the human named Lovecraft named them at least."

"Lovecraft, I wasn't aware he was a wizard." Harry shook his head in confusion.

"He was not." The shade stated.

"Necromancy is not technically magic, as it makes use of life force, not mana."

"So Lovecraft was a necromancer, was he?" Harry asked warily, knowing full well just how shafted humans tended to be in the man's stories.

"It is believed he had a talent for spirit vision, allowing him glimpses of the Astral plane." The Shade answered.

"However, just as he took inspiration from human ruins, he took inspiration from the creatures he occasionally caught glimpses of."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Harry commented curiously.

"I've existed for a long time, master." The Shade told him.

"It should not be surprising that I've learnt a great many things."

* * *

(P.S. so you are separating magic from necromancy, huh. Magic is with mana , while Necromancy is with life force - roughstar333)


	36. Purity Alignment

Purity Alignment by Lupine Horror

"If you're going to be traipsing around the Astral plane, master, you should at least know how to defend yourself. Your magic is useless there, remember?" The shade said, after hearing Harry's latest request.

"What would you suggest?" Harry asked.

"At the very least, a wraith-blade and a basic shadow bolt spell." It suggested.

"Wouldn't want you dying, _or_ having your soul devoured, would we?"

"And how do I cast them?" Harry asked.

"The Necromancy books I managed to get a hold of were more on raising spirits and the dead, as well as philosophy."

"Not surprising, I haven't heard of a proper necromancy appearing in centuries now." The shade responded.

"Now, for the wraith-blade, you are using your own soul as a weapon. You want to guide it down to your hand, and then force it out, forming it into whatever shape you deem appropriate. Remember to use your Tiet, not your mana, this is necromancy, not magic."

"Okay." Harry agreed, forcing his very life force, his 'Tiet' as the Egyptians had termed it, out through the palm of his right hand, imagining it turning into a weapon.

He flinched slightly when he found a pale blue light erupt from his palm, only to form itself into a a large greatsword with a broad blade, though the shape of it was strange, being wavy like a kris dagger.

"Interesting, it's blue." The Shade commented, elaborating when it saw Harry's confused look.

"The colour is supposed to tell you how 'pure' a person you are, white for the saintly, and black for the vile."

"So I'm . . . a good person?" Harry hesitantly asked.

The shade chuckled.

"'Purity' and being 'good' are not necessarily the same thing." It said.

* * *

(P.S. foreshadowing happens here - roughstar333)


	37. Enabler

Enabler by Lupine Horror

"It's a shame that my wraith-blade can't really do anything physically." Harry complained.

"I mean, yes, cut someone with it and it'll drain their life, but it's useless for even cutting paper, or deflecting something."

The shade made a rather strange noise, half-way between amusement and exasperation.

"Necromancers were not like wizards, their 'Tiet' was more precious than 'Mana', and so couldn't waste it simply hurling 'spells' at their enemies. It is possible to fuse your wraith-blade with a material sword, allowing it take on properties of both worlds."

Harry looked up in interest.

"In what way?" He asked.

"It could be summoned and dismissed like a wraith-blade, retain its draining properties, and yet also be solid like a regular blade, and cut things other than souls." The shade informed him.

"Interestingly, the merging would allow a blade to repair itself over time, rather than it being replaced like mortal steel."

A wide grin split Harry's face in two, and he almost left an after image as he vanished to go and either craft or purchase a blade.

Fate just gave the shade a sour look.

"Do you really _have_ to encourage him?" She asked.

"I exist to serve my master." The shade stated simply, though if one could see through the smoke that obscured its form, they would have seen a smirk on its face.

"It is not my problem if your hormones are urging you to mate with him." It slyly added on the end, just as Nanoha and Hayate stepped in the door.

* * *

(P.S. ok, Lupine, stop making me question if the pairing is a harem - roughstar333)


	38. Mahoutokoro Teachers

Mahoutokoro Teachers by The trolling SnarkLord

* * *

1\. The Math Teacher

Harry relaxed in his chair as the bell rung, waiting for their Math teacher.

'The education here really is different' He mused to himself.

It was the first week of classes for him, Rein and his familiars at Mahoutokoro, and they were still adjusting.

Feeling that his friends' teachers already started their lessons, he refrained from contacting them.

Instead he turned his attention to his notes from previous classes, slowly perusing them and deciding what to put in his Tome later.

His focus was broken, however, when he heard the door open.

Looking up, he spied a brown-haired woman in her late twenties walking in, while three other students trailed after her.

They seemed average.

IT was the first thought that came to him. And yet . . .

'Something is definitely weird about them'.

He did absently note that the appearance of the group started some murmuring but he wasn't sure why.

"Good day class. My name is Ririko Kagome. The previous teacher got sick, so I'll be substituting for him until he gets well."

Harry's attention returned to the teacher who was standing before her desk, a gentle smile on her face.

Huh, so that's why everyone was surprised.' He absently mused.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling something was off about her.

Seeing that the three students stiffly moved behind her and stood at attention only reinforced that feeling.

Harry slowly, trying to be unnoticed turned his hand so it pointing directly at them, planning to cast several diagnostic spells from his device when his train of thought was yet again interrupted by the teacher, who was now gesturing to the trio behind her.

"Now class, the students who are behind me shall serve as class assistants while I'm here. Should you require help at anytime and I would be unavailable, they will be willing to provide assistance."

She lightly turned her head so she could see them.

"Won't you, students?"

"""Yes, Mistress.""" The three students droned out as one.

Harry's eye twitched at witnessing that.

'Why can't there be normal teachers here? I thought I got rid of that when I left England!'

His friends inquired what's wrong, Loki's carrying a hint of humor as well, but he simply said he'll explain later, and turned his full attention back to the teacher who was starting to write on the board.

'This will be a long class'

* * *

2\. The Ethics Teacher

Isis frowned as she waited for her next teacher to arrive.

She knew something was bugging Harry, but he simply waved it off saying he'll explain after school.

She would rather talk to him now, the waiting was boring!

Well, truth to be told, she would rather be in the class with him instead of here, but as she was studying healing magic more in depth, she was forced to attend the ethics class as well.

She was, however, curious why her classmates seemed afraid.

A small noise at the front got her attention, only to be met by an unexpected sight.

A person was literally stepping out of the shadows that appeared on the wall right behind the teacher's desk.

The man, now that she could identify his gender, wore a charcoal suit with a red cravat, and over that he had a red trenchcoat.

He also wore a fedora the same collor as the coat was, while his eyes were hidden behind orange sunglasses.

He strode over to the teacher's desk, and relaxed in the chair, tipping it on only two feet while putting his boot-clad feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

He grinned at them (and he had way too many, and too sharp, teeth to be remotely normal) and slowly spoke.

"Good day brats. MY name is Alucard and I am in charge of hammering at least some ethics into your skulls. You better pay attention to my teachings. If not . . ."

Here his grin widened even more, making most of the class shudder in their seats. ". . . I will make you pay attention. Am I clear?"

Silence.

"Good!" He suddenly clapped his hands together and stood up.

" Now the first lesson is . . . "

* * *

3\. P.E. Teacher

Harry slowly stretched, an action mimicked by most of his fellow students, while he waited for the teacher to arrive.

To pass the time, he lightly conversed with the Shade, who decided to tag along instead of wandering the corridors of the school for a change.

Their talk was interrupted when the door to the gym slammed open and IT entered.

IT was muscled, dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers.

IT had a bowl-cut hair that was . . . that was reflecting light?!

And oh god, IT's eyebrows! Then IT spoke:

"YOSH! MY NAME IS MAITO GAI AND I SHALL BE YOUR PHYSICAL EDUCATION TEACHER THIS SEMES . . . "

Harry didn't know what else he said as he teleported to the exit of the gym.

He did however see a clone of IT rushing into the gym.

He leaned against the outer wall of the gym, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

'What the hell WAS that? Really, what kind of sadist employs someone like him as a teacher? Even worse, what kind of sadist allows him to reproduce?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a myriad of screams from the gym.

Before he could, very reluctantly, go and investigate, his Shade appeared before him.

"Master." It started off with his usual gravely voice, but there was a hint of something else in his voice. Harry wasn't sure what.

"Master. Please tell me you know a spell that can erase memories."

The shade's pleading honestly confused, and at the same time terrified him.

Both for the same reason.

What could have the Shade seen, that was worse from the various horrors it had witnessed during his existence on the Astral plane.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. . .

* * *

4\. The Magitech Teacher 1

Harry and Rein were very curious about the class they were about to listen.

IT was a surprise to see it among the offered classes, and they both signed up for it, curious what the Eastern mages came up with.

Their mental speculations were interrupted when they heard heavy footsteps approaching their classroom, as well the sound of mechanical breathing.

When the door finally opened, they were really surprised when they saw the . . . individual that entered the room and slowly approached the teacher's desk.

He? was clad in obsidian black armor, the chestpiece having a computer panel of sorts, and a cape trailed behind him.

His head was encased in a reflective black helmet.

As he slowly, yet elegantly, sat down in his chair, Harry and Rein exchanged glances.

'Rein, any thoughts?' She barely noticeably frowned, but Harry easily saw it.

'Not sure. We'll see how it goes'

With a nod, they both turned back to the teacher, who started to speak with a deep voice.

"Students. My name is Vader and I shall be your Magitech instructor this ye..."

"Like you can actually do something!" The teacher's speech was interrupted by a student several seats in front of Harry.

The blonde pretty boy practically screamed arrogance.

Though to Harry and Rein, a better description would be 'The blond ponce'.

He was after all dressed extravagantly, just barely avoiding creating an eyesore of himself.

"You're probably wearing that armor to hide your shamed appear . . ." The ponce suddenly stopped talking, and his hands flew to his throat.

Strangely enough, he started to slowly rise from his seat as well.

When they glanced at their teacher, they saw he had one hand outstretched in a grasping motion.

"I find your lack of faith. . . disturbing." The teacher spoke once more, his deep voice echoing around the suddenly quiet room, the only exception being the ponce's choking sounds.

He was suddenly dropped just as the teacher stood and abruptly turned to the board, his cape flowing dramatically behind him.

"Now, the first lesson shall cover . . ."

'You know Rein, I'm starting to like the teacher'

Harry glanced to his partner to see she had a smirk on her face, one that was mirrored on his own as well.

'Yes, I can imagine. I do wonder how he did it . . .' Rein trailed off and Harry knew she had a new project in her mind.

* * *

5\. The Magitech Teacher 2

Harry and Rein were very curious about the class they were about to listen.

IT was a surprise to see it among the offered classes, and they both signed up for it, curious of what the Eastern mages came up with.

Their mental speculations were interrupted when the door opened.

The person that entered was an interesting man.

He wore a dark grey kimono (he was, surprisingly the first teacher to wear something like that), and had sandals on his stocking-clad feet.

The most peculiar parts of him were his hair, which was mostly black like his goatee, yet he had golden bangs that hung over his forehead, as well as his violet eyes.

He strolled to the teacher's desk and sat slouched on the chair, tipping it on it's hind legs.

"Hello everyone. My name is Azazel and I'll be teaching you about Magitech. For starters let's . . ." The teacher, Azazel, was interrupted by a student several seats in front of Harry.

The blonde pretty boy practically screamed arrogance.

Though to Harry and Rein, a better description would be 'The blond ponce'.

He was after all dressed extravagantly, just barely avoiding creating an eyesore of himself.

"I doubt you can teach us anything. You look like a dumb, dead-beat, lazy asURK!"

The ponce's speech was interrupted when a fist struck him in the forehead, knocking him on the floor.

While surprised by it's sudden appearance, Harry and Rein, as well as other students studied what exactly hit the ponce.

Yes, it was a hand.

However, it was obviously mechanical, as it had several rocket boosters located about where the elbow would be, that were letting it fly.

It suddenly moved, making several students nearest to it duck in fear of getting hit, to the teacher.

More accurately, it moved back where the teacher's left hand used to be.

Azazel, seeing their looks of confusion and awe grinned at them.

"Well, what do you think? Think I can teach you something?"

The class as one nodded and leaned slightly to the front, waiting for him to start the lesson.

Azazel laughed at that, slowly stood up, and started to write several instructions on the board.

'You know Rein, I'm starting to like the teacher'

Harry glanced to his partner to see she had a smirk on her face, one that was mirrored on his own as well.

'You're not the only one. I wonder what else he can do . . .'

At that Harry shrugged and turned back to the teacher, Rein mimicking his movement.

'We'll see.'

* * *

6\. Advanced Arithmancy teacher

Reinforce relaxed in her chair, having stored the previous lessons' notes.

All she had to do at the moment was to wait for the teacher.

She glanced at Harry, and couldn't help but smile lightly at him seeing he was focused on writing something on a piece of paper.

While she was curious what he was doing, she knew he'll share it with her later, so she decided to use the time she had to study the class.

While most of them were the same, several new students entered in the break between classes.

One student that drew her attention in particular sat just in front of Harry.

He at first glance seemed like an ordinary student, his messy black hair and glasses lending to that conclusion.

And yet. . . there was something different about him when compared to his students.

'But I can't tell just what it is. . .' Rein trailed off in thought, slightly frustrated.

She noticed him when he entered and, just before he took his seat, he gave her and Harry confused, slightly wary glances.

'And yet, it wasn't because we were new students. If anything, he looks more like Sign. . .!'

Reinforce refocused her full attention on him when she made the connection, and she noticed that unlike others, his posture while seemingly relaxed enabled him to move at a moment's notice.

Just like an experienced fighter.

And then, there were his eyes.

'While they had kindness, at the moment he glanced at Harry and me, they also showed a darkness within them.'

Rein shelved her thoughts about the intriguing student when she heard the door open and saw the teacher confidently stride into the room.

She wore a light-blue sweatshirt and grey jeans, while her long vibrant red hair trailed behind her.

She stopped in front of the teacher's desk and leaned against it whilst crossing her arms in front of her.

A small smile played on her lips while her blue eyes roamed the classroom.

"Hello, class. I'm Aoko Aozaki. I shall be teaching you Advanced Arithmancy. I do hope you'll pay attention in my classes." Her smile became just a bit more predatory for an instant, and when Rein followed where she was looking, she found the mysterious student smiling back, if shaking the tiniest bit in his chair.

"I'm sure I'll be able to motivate you properly if you have problems."

Her regular smile returning, the teacher stopped leaning on the table and paced to the board, a chalk in her hand already.

"Now, the first thing I expect is . . ."

As Reinforce took notes, she couldn't help but wonder about the teacher and the student.

There had to be some connection between them.

She was also curious about the teacher.

While she appeared young, who knew how old she really was.

'After all, I am the best example that appearance doesn't always reflect age.' Rein mused to herself.

All thoughts wre banished for a second when she was hit with a large bout of frustration coming from . . . Isis?

'Now what got her mood sour?' She looked at Harry, knowing he would feel it more that she did, as he had a direct link to Isis unlike her.

'And judging by the air of distractness around him, he's already dealing with it. And if he can't help her now, well . . .'

At that Rein smirked, '. . . he's surprisingly good with his hands.'

Harry for some reason turned to her, a smile on his face, but she did note he froze for a moment, and shuddered.

'That seemed familiar. . . !' She turned her attention to the mystery student, who was giving his whole attention to the teacher.

'Now that explains several things.' Rein's smirk returned in full force and, glancing at Harry again, she noted that while was paying attention to the lesson, still shuddered for a second.

'Also explains her comment about motivation. Which is so true.' Rein's smirk now resembled the teacher's at the beginning of the class.

'After all, Harry learns so much better when Isis or I give him extra motivation.'

She returned her full attention to the class, looking forward to the sound of the bell.

While it was really interesting, right now she would rather have some alone time with Harry...

* * *

{So, seeing as no one has yet to do it, I'll start off some new Omakes. The basic idea comes from the discussion thread, and involves various teachers teaching classes at Mahoutokoro. - The trolling SnarkLord}

(P.S. here is a nice and long omake for you people. For those who don't know, Lupine Horror plans on Harry and company to continue their magical education in Japan, just in case Harry is exiled from England. Anyway, the first teacher is the lamia Ririko from the "Rosario + Vampire" manga series, the second one is freaking Alucard himself, from the "Hellsing" series, the third one(s) is Maito Gai and Rock Lee from "Naruto", the fourth is Darth Vader, from the "Star Wars" movies, the fifth is Azazel from "Highschool Dxd", and the final and sixth teacher is Aoko Aozaki and the student is Shiki, who both are from the "Type-Moon" franchise - roughstar333)


	39. From Arachne to Knight

Arachne by jel3

As Ron ran down the hall, he heard the skitter of of eight legs pursuing him through the castle, Its voice calling for him to stop.

It had started after dinner, the Thing had found him in a secluded hallway and had started chasing him, to eat him no doubt.

Suddenly he got stuck in a web.

"Hee Hee, so good of you to finally stop running, I've worked up quite the appetite." The Thing said as it approached.

The screaming started but there was no one to hear him.

* * *

"Hi Arachne. You're later than I expected." Harry stated as he sat by the fire reading his Tome of Shadows.

"Yeah he ran a lot, really you would think he liked those dreadful dress robes. Well I left him with the house elves in the kitchens, so he should be fine. I'll get him his new robes tomorrow morning." responded Arachne the Zombie Acromantuala fashion designer and seamstress.

* * *

{AN: really this could be much better. eh first omake, and it is crack. if any one chuckles about it i'm fine with that. and yeah Arachne is an obvious name for her i know. - jel3}

(P.S. It is an omake so it works - roughstar333)

* * *

Now for something completely different

* * *

A light show suddenly appeared. "Shademon digivolve to Abyssal Knightmon."

Every observer present was like "WTF"

'Okay no more Saturday morning television for him,' thought Harry.

'Who knew he would get ideas.'

* * *

{AN: just something short that went through my Head when Lupine said that the shade might evolve into an Abyssal Knight. - jel3}

(P.S. well that was random I guess)


	40. Pockets

Pockets by Lupine Horror

"AAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDERS!"

Fate blinked in surprise as Ronald Weasley ran past her at speeds she didn't think she'd be able to match herself.

Wondering what had gotten him so worked up - and whether or not the 'spider' was really something tiny, like a money spider - she followed the corridor he just come down, until she found a door that was slightly ajar.

Listening for a moment, in case she was about to walk into something she shouldn't, Fate could only hear light snoring.

Deciding to take a peek at who or whatever was inside, she pushed the door open.

What she saw was, quite simply, adorable.

It was Harry, who it seemed had overtaxed himself practicing magic again - though how someone with his reserves and efficient casting methods could exhaust themselves was beyond her - and beside him on the chair, using his shoulder as a pillow, was Isis.

The image the two presented was simply too cute for Fate to pass up, and so she had Bardiche take a picture of it and sent it to Raising Heart, so Nanoha could show the others.

As she took a step into the room, she froze, her eyes wide.

Peeking out of the sleeve of Harry's robe was a spider's leg, a spider's leg that was almost a foot long.

Her squeak of surprise, it seemed, was enough to awaken Harry, who started awake, just as the spider leg retracted into his sleeve.

"Fate?" He blearily questioned.

"Oh, did I fall asleep again?"

"Your s-sleeve. Spider in your sleeve." Fate managed to stutter out.

"Huh?" Harry wondered, cocking his head to one side in confusion, before it cleared.

"Oh! You mean this?"

Once again, the spider leg peeked out, but unlike before, the rest of it followed, revealing a spider about twice the size of Fate's fist.

Just _how_ it fit up his sleeve was beyond Fate, and she just had to ask how it was possible, and what the hell he was doing with something like that.

He answered with a shrug.

"You remember my zombie insects? Well, when I had the shade take over watching James Potter, I recalled the ones which weren't doing anything.

Of course, they're far too useful to just get rid of, and I'm reluctant to do that in any case, so . . . I improvised."

He folded back his sleeve, revealing a small pocket sewn onto the inside of it.

"I did this to all of my clothing, and all of the insects I created now live in there."

"But how? That pocket is tiny! I doubt that spider could fit in there by itself, it's much bigger than that small pocket." Fate asked him.

"Space expansion charms." Harry replied.

"The inside of the pocket is far larger than the outside, and you'll find that space is distorted around the entrance into an expanded pocket, meaning things much larger than the opening can get in and out of it."

Fate didn't reply, her mind too busy contemplating just how many zombie creepy crawlies Harry carried around in his sleeves, and just how large some of them might be.

* * *

(P.S. what are so bad about spiders? oh wait zombie spiders? Yeah I am not touching that, even with a ten feet pole - roughstar333)


	41. Interesting Coincidence

**Interesting Coincidences by Gundam Kaiser**

"Could you give me some sugar, Isis?"

Isis unsubtly kicked Isis in the shin to stall her inevitable perverse response, and obligingly passed the sweetener.

"Sure thing, Harry, here you go."

Harry nodded and made his tea a bit sweeter, while Loki stared at the trio on the other side of the table.

"Ignoring that they're time travelers from the future, which is amazing in and of itself, isn't _anyone_ going to comment on the coincidence of there being two Isis...es?"

Isis shrugged, still feeling it from when the bodyguard had kicked her a moment ago, and clinged much more tightly to Harry.

"Shame the other Isis doesn't have quite as fine taste in men as I do." she drawled.

Isis popped a vein in her forehead, her temper having just about come to its breaking point.

"Now Isis, there isn't any need to get violent, right?" Lily-Strosek said, attempting to keep the peace as always.

Harry Potter and Thoma Avenir sighed in accidental synchronicity, both thinking about their beloved - but still troublesome - girls.

Reinforce studied the teens from the future in silent contemplation.

_It really is quite the coincidence, though. A boy who is only alive and whole because of his bond to a . . . Reactor Plug, which seems to be extremely similar to a Unison Device. But where Harry was on the verge of physical death before I saved him, Thoma was suffering psychological damage because of his infection._

Turning her gaze to young Lily, Reinforce continued her musings.

_Similarly, Lily apparently went through a great deal of suffering before she and Thoma were able to save each other. Even discounting our physical similarities, her Combat Equipment is even similar to my battle attire. And finally, the pair are accompanied by a troublesome girl named Isis._

Giving the hot-blooded, flat-chested short tank the bulk of her attention now, Reinforce took a moment to observe the banter between the three younglings from the future.

_Our Isis is a shameless and unrepentant pervert, while theirs is a bossy go-getter with an attitude. But even with so little time knowing them, I can see that the fierce bonds of loyalty are very similar._

In response to some neutral comment or other, Isis bitterly muttered, "I bet you'd just _love_ it if I looked and acted like that other Isis, wouldn't you, Thoma?"

The brunette boy blinked several times in surprise.

"Of course not. She's her, and you're you. We," he said in reference to himself and Lily, "wouldn't trade our Isis for theirs, nor for any _other_ Isises out there."

While Isis muttered something derogatory under her breath about how she wouldn't be traded anyway, and then desperately pressed Harry even tighter against her voluptuous body in an attempt to affirm that, Isis blushed very slightly, and covered it up with a grin while shaking her head.

"Thoma, you numbskull . . ."

Rubbing her palms together, Isis then declared, "C'mon, let's dig in! This awesome food isn't going to eat itself, you know!"

Coincidences running rampant or not, nobody could disagree with that.

* * *

_{From the moment the character was introduced in year one, I've always been highly amused by the differences between Isis the unicorn, and Isis the badass-bodyguard-disguised-as-a-clothing-and-cosmetics-merchant from _Nanoha FORCE. - Gundam Kaiser}

(P.S. Well that are some interesting coincidences I suppose - roughstar333)


	42. Astral Deal

Astral Deal by Lupine Horror

Harry leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch his breath.

Figuratively speaking of course, as there was no need to breathe on the Astral Plane.

Oh, yeah, that's where he was right now.

Wishing to get some experience planes-walking, Harry had followed his shade's instructions and had entered the Astral Plane at Hogwarts.

At first, everything had been fine.

Oh, true, there was no sun or stars, but everything seemed to emanate a soft blue light, so he could see, but add that light to the mist that seemed to be _everywhere_, and things started seeming a little creepy, for a normal person at least.

Harry felt it was a shame that Reinforce and his familiars were mana constructs.

Since mana could not exist on the Astral Plane, they could not see the breathtakingly wonderful things he did.

The way that the innumerable wisps seemed to float on a non-existent breeze, twinkly gently, almost invisibly, as they drifted through the world . . .

It was possibly _the most_ beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen.

Of course, once the scenery had been taken in, Harry found that he had to almost immediately defend himself from the denizens of that eerie realm.

True, sluagh, geists, and other such scavengers proved to be no more of a nuisance than diseased dogs, they weren't the only things that wandered the land of the dead.

Some of the things there, Harry's shade did not know the name of, though a dulluhan was identified once, as was a revenant.

With only the two invocations he knew, and his very limited reserves of Tiet, Harry found himself hard pressed simply to survive the encounters!

After all, as there was no mana there, he could not use it to boost his physical abilities like he was used to, leaving him with the body of a thirteen year old boy, albeit a rather fit thirteen year old boy.

That did not deter Harry however, and he began to search through the castle

Descending deeper and deeper underground, he encountered even tougher and more numerous creatures that attacked him.

The several months he spent there, going just a little farther every night, helped his Tiet reserves grow larger and raised his efficiency.

Eventually, Harry found himself somewhere that he was sure had no counterpart in the material world.

In front of Harry was a pit, and due to the low level of lighting, he could not see how far down the pit went.

However, it was what was in that pit that really drew Harry's attention.

A giant black skeleton, the ribcage alone must have been at least fifty feet wide, was chained in place.

However, size aside, this was obviously no human skeleton.

There was one eye on the right side of its skull, just like one might expect, but on the other side, where the other eye should be, there were three slightly smaller ones, all arranged into a triangle.

There was also a second set of teeth and an extra jawbone where you would expect just one set to be.

In place of hands, the skeleton had tridactyl claws that looked absolutely vicious.

**"So, a necromancer visits me in my cell."**

A loud voice seems to reverberate around the entire place.

**"What is your business here, meat sack?"**

Harry gave the skeleton a curious look.

"Nothing much brought me here aside from curiosity. I must say, I wasn't expecting to see something like you below the school." He said.

**"A school? Those four flesh bags turned this ancient fortress into a school?"** The skeleton seemed incredulous.

"If by 'those four', you mean the founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, then yes, they did." Harry replied.

**"Those were they're names, yes . . ."**

The skeleton paused for a moment, observing Harry closely.

**"Those four bound me here and have been using my power to fuel this 'school' of theirs, and the wards. For the amount that is drained from me every day, I had expected this place to still be the fortress it once was, and assaulted regularly by enemies. Where is all my power going, if not to charge the defenses?"**

Harry looked at his shade questioningly.

The shade drifted forward slightly, looking around.

It did not speak for a good half hour, seemingly investigating the chains that bound the massive skeleton being, before following them off into shadows and recesses, where they were anchored.

After its investigation was over, it returned to Harry to give its report.

_"Only a small portion of this being's power is used to keep the castle going, the rest has been stored away in truly massive quantities. Even if it were to leave, the remaining power here would have the castle last at least another thirty thousand years."_ The shade informed him.

There was a grinding sound of bone against bone as the skeleton grit its teeth.

**"Those complete wastes of decaying fish bait! Was it not enough that they bound me, ME, but to go so far as to not even use the power they so selfishly took from myself!"**

The skeleton tried to yank at the chains, but they gave not at all.

It turned its fierce gaze on Harry.

**"You, Necromancer, release me from these chains so that I might hunt down whatever is left of those pathetic wretches and torture them eternally for this slight!"**

Harry paused, considering it for a few moments.

Eventually, he came to a decision.

"What's in it for me?" Harry asked.

"And what do you intend to do if I do release you?"

The skeleton growled, before answering him.

**"Once I am free, if not by your hand then it will by another's. For I will scour the Astral Plane for whatever remnants are left from the four that have slighted me so and visit upon them a torment equal to, if not greater than, the humiliation I have endured here for the past one thousand years."**

"So you have no interest in the Material Plane?" Harry prodded.

"Or the descendants of those four?"

**"My quarrel is with them, not their spawn, and your realm is not something I care for either way."** The skeleton answered him.

Harry nodded.

"Then once again, what's in it for me?"

The skeleton was silent for a minute, simply staring at Harry.

The thirteen year old did not flinch under that look, and he felt - perhaps correctly, perhaps not - that he earned a smidgen of respect from the black skeleton for that.

**"In return for freeing me from these chains, I will agree to a summoning contract with you. When summoned, your enemies are my enemies, your goals my own, and my power at your disposal."** The skeleton told him.

**"I will only warn you once, however; Be very careful to only summon me when you have the power for it, as otherwise your entire being, essence and all, will be consumed in the attempt."**

Harry considered the offer carefully.

From what his shade had said, even without this skeleton here, the castle had enough power to run for tens of thousands of years yet.

The skeleton, which was obviously some sort of high-ranked spirit, would wander the Astral Plane, seeking out what remnants, if any, of the four founders existed.

In Harry's favour, he would gain a valuable and powerful ally, though one whose appearance would have the common witch or wizard screaming dark before they would even manage to piss their pants.

Harry only said two words.

"I accept."

* * *

XXX Time Passes XXX

* * *

Harry breathed heavily, a massive wound that had almost cut him in half at the waist slowly regenerating.

He glared at the abomination that Voldemort had under his control.

He didn't know what it was, but it was large, it was ugly, and it was powerful.

Perhaps Harry had shown just a bit too much of the power he had available - his performance against the dragon in the Tri-Wizard Tournament the previous year was a good example, as he had been working off some anger and frustration at the time - as it seemed Voldemort had pulled out all of the stops when he had attempted his conquest this time around.

Tens of thousands of inferi, hordes of vampires, masses of werewolves, trees cursed to eternal torment as a twisted form of green magic transformed them into ents under Voldemort's command, dozens of giants, trolls from all over the world, and so many, many more creatures.

Some served Voldemort willingly, others through fear, and more due to various forms of mind control.

It was horrific, but there was also one inescapable fact.

The muggles knew about magic now, and it had been revealed in possibly the worst way.

Voldemort was Harry's problem though, and once he managed that, he was getting off this rock.

Thankfully, it seemed only Europe had been 'consumed' in Voldemort's darkness, but even that was far too much.

"Summon: Siegfried the Knight!" Harry yelled, switching out his now exhausted Dante the Cannon for a fresh golem.

Instantly, four metal knights, fifteen feet tall, appeared around Harry.

On their left arms, they had AMF enhanced kite shields.

In place of their right hands, they possessed one-handed swords around seven and a half feet long.

The four knights arranged themselves back to back in a diamond formation with Harry in the center.

He then took another breath and prepared to call on someone he'd never had need of before.

He began chanting:

_I call to he who slaughtered the ancient betrayer_

_Let my voice break the barrier between realms_

_Let he answer my call, and let his oath bind him to me_

_Come forth _

_**Mahat'Narab!**_

With that, a black circle appeared beneath Harry's feet, and dozens of chains erupted from it.

They pierced through his wrists, his elbows, his knees, his lungs, his left eye, and so much more.

It was agony, pure and simple, and even though he knew that when the chains were dismissed, his body would be undamaged, the memory of the pain would still linger.

The tightness stayed as he barely managed to breath, the primal fear of being chained in one place while a battle was going on, and the sensation of his own fresh blood pouring down his throat, he would always remember it.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Isis, quite a distance away from the battlefield, looked up from trying to heal one of the wounded.

She was covered in blood, some of it already dried on her clothes and skin, some of it even matting her hair, but the grim look on her face showed exactly how much of a toll it had taken on her that she could not save everybody, that some lives had been lost.

She knew now what it was like to finally close a wound on a young man, not even twenty yet, only to look into his unfocused eyes and realize that she had been just one _moment_ too late.

She felt Harry through their bond, she felt what he was doing, and so she was one of the very few who weren't surprised when a massive portal opened up on the ground behind Harry, and out of it clambered an inhuman, black skeleton.

It stood taller than Hogwarts castle on reverse-jointed legs, and in one claw, it held a massive hammer with a shaft even longer than it was tall.

It roared with the joy of battle as it swung it across its body, killing four crazed dragons as it did so.

Voldemort's monstrosity now had an opponent that could match, maybe even exceed, it.

This battle was not as hopeless as it had looked before.

Voldemort was finally going to die.

* * *

{Okay, there's been no omakes for a while, and my head is full of stuff, so I'll whip something up real quick - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. Holy shit, that was cool as hell bro. I mean, I want to see something like that to happen in the series - roughstar333)


	43. The Monster From Beyond The Veil

**The Monster From Beyond The Veil by Gundam Kaiser**

This was it.

The final showdown.

Voldemort, terror of Magical Britan and the very reincarnation of Wizard Hitler.

Harry Ritter, champion of his assorted harem girls . . . and also an enemy of evil, but only by circumstance.

Neither could live while the other survived.

Voldemort snarled, "There can be only one, _Potter_!" and cast the Killing Curse.

Harry dodged, and quickly used his power of necromancy to invoke a mysterious power that the Dark Lord knew not!

The shadows in the area pooled together in the center of the battlefield, and from them rose a vile and reproachful creature from beyond the boundaries of human comprehension!

Limbs covered with black armor and scraps of cloth!

Hair white as bone, and skin of a similar tone!

A black sword, great and terrible, in its hand!

The more Voldemort gazed upon the creature that Harry had summoned, the more he trembled with a nauseous rage, as if the very existence of the creature before him were an abomination against the laws of the universe itself!

Indeed, while the creature was in the general shape of a man, the Dark Lord _refused_ to accept the premise that it could possibly be anything less than a Devil!

"What the bloody hell have you done, Potter?!"

"For the last time," Harry drawled.

"It's Ritter. _Rit. Ter_. And to answer your question, I have used my powers of the Dark to summon a being of such unnatural creation that only a handful of people in all of creation can even bear to look upon it."

The being opened its eyes, as green as a spring meadow.

Harry smirked.

"In a magical girl fighting franchise full of lesbians, of course." he explained.

Thoma Avenir paused for a moment, before lazily brandishing his Divider and entering with a half-assed battle stance.

"I'm a main protagonist who happens to be a heterosexual male, and doesn't have a clue of how to fight. . . . except when I'm brainwashed by my evil book, in which case I can go head-to-head with Miss Nanoha and eke out a win. . . assuming that Miss Fate doesn't come to her rescue and one-shot me at the last minute."

Voldemort screamed in spiritual anguish.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! !** Take it away, take it away! The mere presence of that abomination will break up all the cute lesbian couples and make them not badass anymore and - "

Voldemort stopped, suddenly, and keeled over dead.

Shamal's autopsy soon after explained why: the existence of Thoma Avenir had offended the Dark Lord so profoundly, every single blood vessel in his damnable brain had exploded at once! He died of internal hemorrhaging, caused by his own hatred!

Isis glanced at Loki.

Whispering to him out of the corner of her mouth, she asked, "Hey, you have the script - are future!Nanoha and future!Fate still Vivio's two gay badass mommies?"

Loki rolled his eyes, without even bothering to look.

"Of course they are. Only silly people would listen to the kind of garbage Riddle was spewing and treat it with any amount of seriousness."

Harry, meanwhile, was speaking with Thoma.

"I have to admit, you provoked a more spectacular reaction out of him than I had cause to expect. A shame it wasn't more amusing, though."

Thoma idly scratched at his cheek.

"That's all well and good, but can I go home now? You called me in the middle of something . . . um. . ." Thoma blushed.

". . .well, it was really something, I'll say that much. . . . And Isis is probably going to be really upset-"

Harry raised his hand to silence the other boy, shaking his head in understanding.

"Say no more, my friend, I completely understand. I'll send you back on your way right now."

The sheer relief on Thoma's face as he vanished back into the future almost made Harry feel sorry for calling him out in the first place. . . . almost.

Isis pondered the other boy's parting words for a moment.

". . . Master, you totally just put that kid in the doghouse for a month, didn't you?"

Harry grinned.

"Probably, yes." _Yet another flawless prank, exactly as planned!_

* * *

{Epiphany: the bodies of the Eclipsed are suggested to be formed primarily of (mutant) necrotic tissue. Harry appears to be on the path to becoming a true-blue necromancer. . . .you know where this is going. - Gundam Kaiser}

(P.S. You know if this chapter didn't have a title already, I would have put, "Thoma, the Bane of Tom" , as the title - roughstar333)


	44. Good Samaritan

The Good Samaritan by Lupine Horror

Harry looked up at the muggle family being levitated in the air, then back to the Death Eaters who were doing the levitating, as well attacking anything and everything they could see.

He sighed.

Honestly, why was he even here?

Yes, he left Britain on far better terms than he expected, but they had still snapped his wand and exiled him.

After all, only humans were allowed wands, not undead liches like him, and that had broken the law.

Thankfully, he already prepared to transfer to Mahoutokoro in Japan, which accepted all sapient races, though it was also very easy to be expelled from as well if you were violent.

Harry had seen that just three months ago when an Oni had lost his temper with a Kitsune and his tricks.

That was a very _unbeautiful_ display from two of Japans well known magical races.

Still, Harry had maintained contact with some people in Britain, and had accepted the offer when one of his Hufflepuff year mates had asked him to come along, as she had a spare ticket.

Not top box, obviously, but being halfway along the pitch was probably better anyway.

It had been a rather quick game too, and seeing Victor Krum's skill on a broom had given him some ideas on new aerial maneuvers he may want to try.

This Death Eater gathering, well, he probably should have expected it really.

Everything had been going far too well for it not to happen, even the drunk celebrations hadn't gotten too out of hand.

Looking at his familiars around him, Harry indicated the muggle family still in the air.

"When the Death Eaters drop them, be sure to catch them, please?" Harry asked, getting nods in reply.

Kneeling down, Harry placed both hands flat on the ground, Bast, Loki, and Isis ensuring he wasn't trampled by those fleeing the masked idiots.

The first spell Harry cast turned a large area of ground in front of him into what was essentially very wet mud, causing the Death Eaters to sink a foot and a half into it.

It _did_ also catch a few tents, but to be fair, it was a large area of effect spell.

The next one he cast solidified the ground, hardening it and stopping the Death Eaters from moving.

Quite comically, several fell over then.

The third spell Harry used had Isis giggling perversely, as he transfigured the earth into, well . . . tentacles, which proceeded to thoroughly bind the Death Eaters in place, though it left them capable of breathing.

Four earth tentacles caught the muggle family and lowered them to the ground, his familiars' 'Arresto Momentum' spells slowing them down enough to do so.

Harry was amused when he saw one Death Eater try to apparate away.

Unfortunately, as they had been taught to turn on the spot to apparate (a mental focusing tool, much like wand movements and incantations), he failed.

Harry looked at the aurors who looked with wide eyes.

"What? I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing, was I?" Harry shrugged.

Mentally, he patted himself on the back for earning a few more points for himself in Wizarding Britain.

* * *

{Come on, guys! Where are all of the omakes at? Please, post something! - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. and so Harry did what any good Samaritan would, to help people -roughstar333)


	45. Technomagical Sentinel

**Technomagical Sentinel by NHunter**

"My, my, this isn't good." Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami observed as Long Arch's scanners picked a huge flock of Type II gadget drones was swarming towards Cranagan, the capital city of Mid-Childa, inshore.

Turning her head to look at another tactical display, the brunette saw that everyone in the Riot Force 6 was still busy fending off the Scaglietti's forces' attacks on the opposite sides of the city.

"Dammit." She cursed.

"Looks like I'll have to take to the field myself. Zwei, you're with me. Griffith, you are in charge while I'm absent."

Before either of them could acknowledge the order, Harry opened a com. channel.

"Relax, I'll take care of this."

Not waiting for them to ask how he planned to accomplish that whilst fighting against a kaiju-sized insect summon and several of its small brethren, he expounded: "I knew that Scaglietti would try a dirty trick like this, so I kept a few of my more powerful golems on standby. They should be enough to deal with those rust buckets."

A moment later, the observation spheres saw a strange golem appear on the promenade.

It was quite humanoid, though its head possessed some unmistakable raptor-esque traits.

The golem's skin was metallic-gray and its mechanical eyes glowed with cold blue light.

And unlike any other golem the young Lt. Colonel has ever seen, this one was carrying its weapon - a huge assault rifle or maybe even a light machine gun that was most definitely not a device but a true firearm - in its hands, just like a proper soldier would.

Aiming its massive weapon at the advancing horde of magitek machines, the golem wheezed: "**Thou shalt not pass!**"

Then it pulled the trigger, unleashing a deadly storm of lead upon them.

And since the gadget drones, while equipped with anti-magic fields to protect themselves from TSAB troops' magical attacks, had nearly paper-thin physical armor, they were shredded into scrap metal within seconds.

Of course, given their numbers, several gadget drones managed to fire a rocket or two at their lonely enemy, yet those rockets were all stopped by a powerful barrier that surrounded this strange golem.

This brief battle left everyone back in the Long Arch's command center, stunned speechless by the brutal efficiency of the city's new defender.

". . . What was that?" Hayate asked, finally snapping out of her shock.

"My newest creation." Harry quipped over the com. network.

"I call it. . ."

Making a dramatic pause, he finally introduced his newest toy: "...Marauder Shields!"

* * *

(P.S. Why not name it "BMGG 9000" (Big Magical Gun Golem)? - roughstar333)


	46. Drunk Night

Drunk Night by yukicrewger2

Harry had woken up into a world of sensory over-stimulation and pain.

From the vague memories of the night before, there had been a party to celebrate the case closing of Jail's arrest.

There had been a lot of drinking . . . and everything went blurry from there.

He attempted to sit up, but found that he could not.

The source of which was the weight on his chest and two shoulders.

Bleary eyed, he looked to his left.

Reinforce was currently snuggled up to him using his shoulder as a pillow while Isis was behind her with one arm draped on top of the Unison Device's side.

Looking to his right as he started to wake up more and push through the headache that came with his hangover, he saw Nanoha clutching him just as closely as Rein did, a content smile on her face.

Fate laid behind her mirroring Isis's position, both looking rather cute while asleep like that.

Looking down he found not Bast like he expected, but Hayate laying on top of him, holding onto him like she was afraid of falling off in her sleep, however despite that she looked rather serene.

A blush began to form on his cheeks as he found out one important fact however.

The only piece of cloth or clothing on the bed right now was the blanket covering them.

He immediately attempted to go through his memories in an attempt to figure out what just happened when he was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and Loki walked in.

Master and Familiar stared at each other for a moment before Loki slowly backed out and quietly shut the door, leaving his Master in his position.

Needless to say it was very awkward when the girls woke up the in morning, followed by an agreement to not talk about what happened and constant prodding from the others whenever just making eye contact caused all those involved to blush heavily.

* * *

Years later, Harry found that Nanoha had a daughter, the strange thing was that she looked just like a child between Nanoha and Fate, except for one thing.

Little Vivio had his eyes . . .

Dammit what happened that night!

* * *

(P.S. The pairing has been decided people, it was a harem all along! The One True Harem ! - roughstar333)


	47. Even in Victory, You Lose

**Even in Victory, You Lose by jgkitarel**

In the end, their victory was pointless.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man known as Lord Voldemort, had the last laugh, even in defeat.

He had used magic, potions, bribery, and more to turn the entire country against them.

He had turned the populace, muggle and magical, into his puppets, unable to act without his command, but fully aware of what they were doing.

Men, women, children, none were spared from this.

He sent them, his controlled puppets, against them in waves.

Either they would hesitate and die, or they would be slaughtering innocents.

He also made sure that Harry and his friends could not simply leave.

Harry had no idea how, or what means the madman had utilized, but the moment they arrived, all means of magical transportation were blocked through some form of dimensional distortion.

In the end, they ended up fighting.

Instincts brought about by training and combat took over when the mind rebelled.

Thousands, tens of thousands died under spellfire in an orgy of destruction that broke the minds of the casters.

And at the end of it all, Voldemort himself appeared.

At the end of it all, he died laughing as their enraged and mindless retaliation washed over him.

He had seen the looks in their eyes: the empty horror at what they, themselves had done.

At the end of it all, he knew that he had won, even in being defeated.

* * *

(P.S. that was dark, and a possible way for Voldemort to win - roughstar333)


	48. Insults

**Insults, or In which Harry has his Brain-Mouth Filter Shut Off by jgkitarel**

"Eugh!" Isis exclaimed.

"He looks uglier than homemade sin. Are we sure he's supposed to be your bodyguard, Harry?

"You don't need to sound so offended," Moody remarked.

"Yeah, Isis." Harry said.

"It's not his fault that he looks like he tried to fuck a wood chipper, or Signum when she's on the rag." He shook his head.

"That was a love that sadly could never be. I'd watch that movie." He blinked.

"Wait, what was I saying?"

"Exactly," Moody said.

"Wait, what did you say you little shit?"

"Oh, not a fan of that?" Harry mused.

"How about-

"You look like Voldemort fucked a rabid Tasmanian devil,

"Like Lucius Malfoy being sodomized by a grease fire,

"Like mmmphf-" Harry's mouth was covered by Nanoha.

"Loki, find Fred and George and get them to tell you what they did to have Harry act like this." She ordered.

"I don't care how you do it. Beat them, torture them, force Signum to sing enka music to them; just find out what those two idiots did."

Moody blinked.

"You mean this is because of some pranksters?" He asked.

"Shame, some of those insults were rather nice." He looked at Harry.

"Now, listen up you spawn of a necrophiliac thestral and syphilitic whore, I have more practice at this. So if you want to have your ass breathed, limp dicked, pud pounding, panty wetting, dog fucking, shit eating, whiny little insult contest, I'm game."

Harry and the others blinked and Zafira huffed a laugh.

"I like him." The guardian beast said.

* * *

(P.S. Has anyone gone in an insult contest before? - roughstar333)


	49. Demon's Hair

Demon's Hair by Lupine Horror

Harry and Fate shared a tired yet proud smile with each other.

Sure, it had taken proving their superiority over the respective packs of hell hounds they'd bound to themselves to actually get them, but it had been one hell of an adrenaline rush.

They were just about to leave and start practicing summoning their hounds in the material world when a loud roar knocked them off their feet.

Emerging from a large cave entrance was something that appeared to be some kind of massive, serpentine dragon.

It had black and purple flesh, glowing red eyes, and a 'crown' of horns around its head.

Fate was about to suggest they flee from what appeared to be a rather powerful demon, but then she noticed the stars in his eyes.

"I want it." She heard him mutter.

She looked back at the creature apprehensively, before sighing and preparing for one tough as hell, literally, fight.

Oh well, at least magic worked in the Underworld, unlike the Astral Plane.

* * *

A few people noticed how Harry's hair now appeared to sway in an unseen breeze nowadays.

However, it wasn't until the Tri-Wizard Tournament that anyone found out what that actually meant.

Harry had given the dragon a single, predatory look, before laughing evilly at it.

"Come forth and devour, Gomorrah!" He cried out.

His hair then suddenly lengthened, twisting around him like a tornado, before plunging into the earth.

A massive and complicated looking demonic circle appeared, from which a massive creature, one that appeared to be formed out of Harry's _hair_ of all things, emerged.

Gomorrah gave Harry one look, before focusing on the dragon, a dragon that now looked like it was on the verge of pissing itself in feat.

Gomorrah roared, and then attacked.

* * *

**Warning, the resulting 'fight' is too graphic to be posted here, but here are some of the audiences reactions:**

* * *

"Oh, that looks scary."

"Wait, what is it doing?"

"Oh my, I didn't know a dragon was that flexible!"

"Ah, apparently it _isn't_."

"Now that's just nasty!"

"Ouch, that must have hurt."

"What's it doing now?"

"Ah."

"..."

"Let's agree to never speak of this again, eh?"

* * *

{Because I could think of no way to add higher level demons without overpowering Harry's side too much. Here, he uses his hair as a catalyst, like Bayonetta does, just without the stripping. - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. Bayonetta's is made of her hair though, so the stripping is totally legit. I mean who doesn't like stripping women? - roughstar333)


End file.
